How You Remind Me
by Mongoose 187
Summary: Tristan comes back for Rory's engagment party and finds out a secert everyone has been hiding from him. Trory Completed
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer I don't own anythingGilmore Girlsbelongs to The WB (The CW network).

* * *

He is back to a place he never thought he would be at Hartford. Why was he back for a wedding of his grandfather's business partners, which Janlan did not tell him who it was so Tristan did not know if he knew the people getting married? After tying his tie, he grabbed his jacket, and then walked down the stairs. 

"Grandpa who is getting married that you made me fly in from France to be here with you?"

"Hush you get into the car you will find out when we get to the engagement party."

"I'm not staying long I need to get back."

"After seeing who this is you might want to rethink your life." That hit him who it was she was getting married.

"No I'm not going to her engagement party gramps no way."

"Yes you are I told her grandmother we would be here tonight."

"Why should I show up here she left me now after all these years what am I suppose to be all friendly to her?"

"You might want to see something before getting all worked up son."

"I haven't seen here in five years when she left me with a note saying, 'I'm sorry I can't live this life with you' any fucking real reason"

"Watch your language." Tristan just slumped down in the backseat of his grandfather's car.

They pulled up to the country club as Tristan got out of the car he helped his grandfather out of the car. He saw Lorelai standing beside Christopher holding his hand she was like the mother he wanted but only Rory got her. He saw Emily and Richard who liked him because he was a DuGrey so he was good for her. His eyes fell onto her she was in a blue dress holding hands with a dark hair man he looked like a hard worker. He then saw a little girl walking up to her she was no more then five years old with dark blonde hair and now he knew what Janlan was talking. He looked back at his grandfather he was mad at everyone.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"She asked me not to Tristan I'm sorry."

"That is no fucking reason not to tell me I have a kid." Janlan reached out for Tristan who pulled his arm away from him. "No don't you touch me." He yelled which got everyone attention. He looked at Rory her mouth was open as was all of her family. "I use to think you were on my side. You were the only one I could talk to about everything in my life. Now I don't even know who you are anymore." Tristan walked out of the room you could hear a pin drop in there. Rory walked over to Janlan who was looking at where Tristan just walked.

"I'm sorry Rory."

"We knew this would be hard on him."

"We should have told him before this."

"Yea we should have."

Tristan was sitting in his room of his parent's house no one has lived here since he went to military school. The house was dark the only light coming in the room was from the window. He knew she would come here looking for him and when she did, he was going to rip her for not telling him. A door opened and he knew she was here. Her footsteps was getting closer and he was ready for this five years of pent up emotions were going to come out and it is not going to be pretty. When the door opened, he never gave her a chance to talk before laying into her.

"Don't even say anything to me not one fucking word. Five years you wait five years for me to find out about that little girl. You even had my grandfather lie to me to keep your secret. No calls from you, no letters, nothing I got nothing from you. I was alone for five years while you had our child away from me. I have not let anyone get close to me for fear when I wake up a note will be on the pillow saying 'I'm sorry I can't live this life with you' is going to be staring me in my face again." He turned around and looked at her she was crying still. "You were always saying that I was going to break your heart but it was you who broke mine. You were the first and last person I opened it up to." He ran his hands throw his hair he was still looking at her. "I never wanted to go to France my grandfather made me or was it your idea to send me away? I never want to see you or my grandfather again." He walked right passed her hearing her crying now. He turned around, reached under his shirt, and pulled a chain out. He ripped it off throwing at her feet. "I was going to ask you to marry me on our two year anniversary which was a few days after you left me. I have worn that ring around my neck since that day hoping on day I would give it to you. You can have it now since you don't even exist to me anymore." He walked out of the house leaving a crying Rory in his room she had screwed up and she knew it. She bent down, picked the ring, and wrapped her hand around it.

She walked into her house Lorelai was waiting for her on the couch. Rory just collapsed into her mother's arm crying. Lorelai was rubbing her back knowing that Tristan was still Rory's first and true love.

"He said I don't exist to him anymore. I never wanted to hurt him mom it was not suppose to be this way."

"Rory you knew when you made the decision not to tell him that it was going to be like this. What did you except that Tristan would come in and congratulate you and Jess on getting married and then welcome his daughter?"

"He was going to ask me to marry him on our anniversary a few days after I left." Lorelai saw the blood on Rory's hands from holding the ring tightly in her palms. The whole reason for Rory leaving him was she thought that Tristan would leave her after finding out she was pregnant. Rory was just holding her hand open looking at the ring. Lorelai went to get her some paper towels to whip the blood up.

"Rory I don't know what to tell you to do about Tristan but you have to talk to Jess about this."

"He knows everything about me and Tristan mom I told him everything."

"I should get home but I can stay if you want me to."

"No mom I will be fine. If I need anything I will call you." She kissed her mom before going to cheek on her daughter. She was sleeping her hair all over the pillow as Rory bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you Lorelai Reyna DuGrey."

Lorelai was back in Stars Hollow she knew where to find Tristan at the place he always went to get away the world. She walked on the bridge and saw him sitting under the big tree. His legs were up to his chest and he looked so lost she hated the seeing the man she considered a son like this. She seat down beside him he still never looked at her just watching the water.

"Are you ok?" He shook his head no; as it started to rain, he looked up and closed his eyes. "She did want to tell you."

"Then she could have so don't try to feed me that bullshit Lorelai don't lie to me."

"Do you want to see her?"

"No"

"Tristan."

"Rory has a good life with who ever he is I will just complicate things for them. I resigned my post with the company."

"Why?"

"The only reason I got that job is so that I would never find out about Rory until; everyone was ready for me to."

"No one would let me talk to you I tried to call after Reyna was born but they always told me you were out." He stood up, dusted off his pants, and whipped the rain off his face.

"None of that matter now does it?"

"But it does to her Tristan."

"Don't say how sorry she is because I don't believe you or anyone else. After tomorrow, you will never see me again."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet take care of yourself Lorelai. You were the mother I never had and I will always love you for that." He kissed her forehead before walking away from her. She didn't know if she would ever see him again but she hoped she would.

"Tristan I have some things for you at the house why don't you stay the night?"

"I can't because if I stay the night I'm not going to want to leave tomorrow, and I can't stay here it hurts to much."

"Her name is Lorelai Reyna DuGrey."

"Why not Gilmore?" He asked her his back was towards her and his hand on the door handle of his car.

"Rory wanted her to know who her father is."

"To bad she didn't want her father to know about her." Lorelai saw him going to his car and drive off.

Lorelai was drying her hair when she heard the knock on the door she was hoping it was Tristan. She opened it up to see him standing there socking wet hands in his pockets. Lorelai handed him the towel she was using and walked into Rory's old room. Tristan saw her carrying a box of things. She sat the box on the floor and he saw everything that he left over her from clothes to gifts for Rory. He saw the snow globe that he won her at the winter fest here in Stars Hollow there first date. He picked it up and looked at it nothing had changed. He pulled his arm back throw it at the fireplace shattering it into hundred pieces. Lorelai jumped when she heard the glass break. The next thing she knew he had thrown the box out in the rain clothes were everywhere in the yard. Tristan was holding the copy of Romeo and Juliet in his hands and the baby book that Lorelai was keeping for him. Tears were in his eyes as he walked to his car and drove off.

Rory walked up to the house and saw the Tristan box she had in her old room and the tears started to roll down her face. She walked inside and saw her mom cleaning up glass and fake snow and she knew what had happened. She bent down and helped her mom clean up the glass.

"He was here last night?"

"Yea he was at the tree and we talked. Rory I love you and Reyna more then anything but you broke that boy when you left him and nothing will ever change that."

"I know mom I which I could change everything I done to him. I know I hurt him so bad I just wanted what was best for him."

"You were what was best for him Rory. It was one thing to break up with him; it is another to have his own grandfather sends him away. What is hurting him the most is that you moved on and are getting married to Jess that is just killing him inside."

"I just want to make it better for him mom." She was still crying as they both sat down on the couch. "When I heard him last night yell at Janlan I knew he was upset he had never talked to his grandfather like that."

"I would say to give him time but I don't think that will help any. Let's go to Luke's and drink all of his coffee and eat all of his pie."

He was at his grandfathers packing his clothes he had here. After this, he was going to get his things from France and then he was going to go somewhere he still didn't know where. The baby book was staring at him or more like taunting him. He opened it up and saw Lorelai's handwriting on the cover.

_Tristan,_

_What everyone did was wrong to you and they all know it. I wanted you to have something form the past about your daughter so I keep a book for you. I always thought of you as my son and that will never change no matter what happens with everything. She looks like you from the hair to your smirk. She is also a very smart girl who loves to read. I know I'm ranting now which are use to or should be use to by now since you partly lived at my house your whole life. I'm putting the pin down now so you can read it or do what ever you are going to do with this book._

_Love_

_Lorelai_

_P.S._

_I love you daddy._

_Lorelai Reyna DuGrey_.

He traced what the little girl wrote on the book she loved him, but how when she never meet him. The words on the page keep running in his head over and over I love you daddy. Tristan put the book away and picked his bag up before walking out of the room. He stopped at his grandfather's office and put his letter of resignation on the desk before walking getting into his car.

Rory was sitting at the table of her Stars Hollow home writing her next article while Reyna was sitting beside her talking.

"Who was yelling last night at you and Jess's party?"

"That was your father honey."

"Why was he yelling for?"

"He was mad at grandpa Janlan and mommy."

"For not telling him about me?"

"How did you get so smart?" Rory asked as the little girl smirked at her just as if her father did so many years ago.

"Grandma says because I'm a Gilmore and all Gilmore women are smart and pretty." They heard a knock on the door and Rory walked over to answer it when she opened it she was not expecting to see him.

"Tristan what are you doing here?" He was just looking at the little girl who was looking right back to him.

"I don't know but I'm leaving." He turned and walked away from the door.

"Wait." He stopped since it was not Rory's voice. Tristan turned around and saw the dark blonde hair girl walking over to him. He bent down and looked into her blue eyes as she hugged him. He had his eyes closed as he hugged her back as he picked her up and held her. Rory had tears in her eyes seeing her daughter hugging her father for the first time. "Hi daddy." He had tears in his eyes just by her saying to words to him.

"Hi." Tristan sat her down on the porch and she grabbed his hand and pulling him inside the house. Rory was watching them walking upstairs then disappeared into Reyna's bedroom, Rory heard a car pulled up it was time for Jess to come home and she knew she had to talk to him. She walked over to him and kissed him.

"What is wrong?"

"Tristan is here."

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"To see Reyna."

"After five years he decides to see his daughter that I raised?"

"You know he never knew about her I told you that Jess." He nodded and kissed her again.

"It is just hard to see him around her she is like my daughter you know."

"Yea I know but he is her father Jess." The heard talking coming down the stairs as Tristan was holding the little girl while she was playing with is long blonde hair.

"Hi Jess."

"Hi Reyna.

"Jess this is my daddy Tristan, Daddy mommy's boyfriend Jess." Rory could sense the tension coming from both men who was having a staring contest.

"Nice to meet you Jess." Tristan reached his hand out and Jess shook it.

"Mommy can I go with daddy?" Rory looked at her daughter who was giving her pleading eyes.

"Were is daddy going?"

"France." Rory looked at Tristan he still had the stone look on his face not showing her anything as the little girl gave her the big said eyes with her head on her father's shoulder.

"How long will you be gone?"

"About a week I need to get everything packed then shipped over here."

"What about your job?"

"I quit last night I left Janlan the papers. I just have to get everything in order before I find a house in the states." She looked over at Jess knowing his answer was going to be no. After looking at Reyna, she knew what she had to do.

"Make sure that daddy lets you call me every night no matter what time it is so I can read to you." She nodded as Tristan sat the little girl down. "Come on mommy will help you pack." The two walked inside leaving Jess and Tristan looking at each other.

"Why are you ever here for man. No one wants you here crawl back into your little hole and leave my family alone." Tristan smiled at him before walking over to him.

"No matter what that is my family not yours get use to me because if you stay with Rory you will be seeing a lot more of me." Jess walked away and Tristan sat down on the swing. A few minutes passed when he saw Rory and Reyna walking out from the house and she handed him the Dora The Explorer suite case.

"Be nice for your dad and mommy will see you in a week." She kissed her forehead. "Go wait in the car I need to talk to your dad." Reyna waved to Jess who waved back and walked down to the car. "Take care of my little girl Tristan. Here is a list of numbers and what time she goes to bed."  
"Just because you let me do this Rory, I'm still pissed off at you so don't act as if we are friends. You are just my daughter's mother to me right now."

* * *

Here it is my new story it will be a Trory but not for awhile. The name of the little girl is Spanish and means Peacefull, Queen. Title is from Nickelback's Album Silver Side Up. 


	2. Chapter 2

The week drove Rory crazy this was the only time that she had been away from her daughter for more then the night. Tristan called and said that he would drop Reyna off when they got back in a few hours. She was sitting on the porch as she saw Tristan's car pull up and her daughter running out of the car and hugging her. Tristan was carrying three bags and sat them down Rory was looking at him.

"Reyna I will see you next weekend ok?"

"Ok daddy thank you for letting me go with you." He kissed her hair as she was hugging him.

"Thank you for wanting to come with me." He looked up at Rory now as Reyna ran inside the house. "We need to set up some type of visitation on our own, or I will take it to court which I don't want to."

"You can have her every other holiday and weekends and for a few weeks in the summer is that okay with you?" He nodded before walking back to his car. Rory walked inside with Reyna's bags and sat them down by the door. She saw Reyna was sitting on the couch. "So how was your trip?"

"I had fun daddy took me a lot of places he even let me take pictures." She ran to her bag, pulled out packs of pictures, and handed them to Rory. "Daddy let me play with the camera." Rory saw some of the pictures were of the ground, which made her smile.

Lorelai was sitting at home when she saw Tristan walking up the driveway. He had his hands in his pockets while looking at the ground.

"Sorry about how I was a few weeks ago."

"You were upset I understand Tristan you had a lot on your mind that night."

"I want an honest answer which I know you will give me. Did you really try to get a hold of me after Reyna was born?"

"Yes I did Tristan I called Janlan, the company, and anyone I could think of calling. When I found out you were in France I called the office and they would take messages or you were busy."

"They never told me that you called."

"So how was you time with her?" She saw the small smile on his face and knew he had a good time.

"Great she is wonderful," The smile faded as he was thinking about something. "She is just like her mother." He said the last part quietly as she nodded. "I hope one day I can forgive her but I don't see that happening."

"You both still love each other so much Tris. One day you will wake up and want to forgive her and might even want to be with her."

"But by then she will be married to Jess and be happy. Where will that leave me the same place I'm at now lonely?" She nodded as they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Where are you staying right now?"

"My old house in Hartford for now."

"What about a job?"

"I have a few ideas but nothing yet. I really don't need to work I have enough money for a while. I need to get going I'll see you later Lorelai." They hugged and then Tristan walked back to his car.

It was the weekend and Tristan was driving to Stars Hollow to get Reyna. She had called him everyday to just talk to him she was still getting to know him. He pulled up and she came running out of the house and hugged him.

"I missed you Rey."

"I missed you to daddy."

"Are you ready to go?" She nodded as Jess walked out was holding her bag for her. Tristan walked up to him as Reyna was already in the car. "Tell Rory I will drop her off Monday morning." Jess nodded as Tristan walked back to the car and the two took off.

"Where are we going?"

"My house in Hartford." She nodded as she pulled a book out and started to read. He knew if she was anything like Rory she hates to be interrupted reading.

Rory walked into the house looking at the mail Jess had left for work after Tristan had picked Reyna up. The house was so empty to her after five years of having Reyna all to herself she was feeling selfish and wanted her back for herself. Her phone rang and she looked under the couch and pulled it out. Her hand was on something sticky which was peanut butter.

"Hello."

"Hi mommy."

"Hi what are you doing right now?"

"Daddy is cooking and I was helping until I wanted to talk to you."

"Are you being good?"

"Of course."

"Did you have peanut butter when you talked on the phone with your dad yesterday?" She heard some giggling over the phone.

"Maybe."

"It is all over the phone, and what was it doing under the couch?"

"I don't know I put it on the coffee table yesterday. Did you ask Jess about it?"

"I don't think that Jess put it under the couch Reyna." She heard someone yelling over the phone.

"Lunch is ready I have to go mommy I love you."

"I love you too Reyna, be nice for your dad." She hung up the phone and looked at her hand with peanut butter still on it. Jess walked in there house and saw Rory washing the phone off and shook his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Washing the phone it had peanut butter on it."

"How did that happen?"

"Reyna."

"Have you noticed something different since she has been around Tristan?"

"No what are you talking about?"

"She doesn't want to listen to me anymore like she use to." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Jess she loves you she is just confused with her father in her life now this is just so new to her give her time."

"Yea I just don't like this."

"Well Jess he is her father and she is just getting to know him."

"That is the point she has known me since she was a little girl. I helped you raise her and now he is here what two weeks and she acts like she doesn't have to listen to me."

"Jess she is five years old one day she is into things then the next day she isn't. Give her sometime she will change again."

Tristan was putting the dishes into the dishwasher as Reyna was brining in the leftovers and putting them in the fridge. She walked back over to the table and sat down just watching Tristan.

"Your hair is longer." He turned around and looked over at her.

"How did you know that?"

"Mom has secret pictures of you in her room. She would show them to me before I went to sleep. She also told me stories about the two of you. Why were you away for?"

"Your mom left me one morning it must have been after she found out she was pregnant with you. Then my grandfather sent me to France to work for him. Lorelai was the only one who tried to tell me about you which they would not let her talk to me. So a few weeks ago Janlan called and told me that he wanted me to come home and go to someone's party that is where I found out about you." He hugged her again as they were going to go shopping.

Lorelai walked into her daughter's house and saw Rory was lying on the couch changing channels. She sat down in the chair beside Rory who finally turned off the television.

"It is so quiet here."

"Yea it sucks without Reyna or Jess here."

"Where is my future son in law at?"

"I don't know he got mad about Reyna not listening to him. He is also mad that now Tristan is her father figure not him."  
"He does know that Tristan is her father right?"

"Yes mom he knows that it is just going to take time for him to get use to it."

"How about we go shopping get you some good books to read when Reyna isn't home."

They got to the mall in Hartford just in time to see Tristan talking to a woman who bent down and shook Reyna's hand. Lorelai saw the jealousy on Rory's face. She shook her head as Rory pulled Lorelai away so Tristan could not see them but she could see Tristan. He was laughing as Reyna sat down and started to eat her ice cream. She then saw Tristan kiss the woman's cheek and sit down beside Reyna.

"I'm not in the mood to shop mom let's go home and get something to eat."

"Rory I am here to shop and that is what I'm going to do now lets go." She grabbed her arm and they went shopping.

He knew she was watching him he saw her when they first walked near the food court. He was talking to one of the women who worked for him in France before being sent back to Hartford to work. He saw them hiding behind the tree that they had there. He kissed her cheek that was nothing new to him he done it all the time. After seeing them walking away, he sat down beside Reyna.

"Did you see your mom and grandma?"

"Yep they are not really good at hiding. I always found them when we us to play hide and seek."

"So what do you want to do know?"

"Toy shopping would be nice."

"Okay let's go."

She was sitting on the porch when she saw Tristan pulling up. She saw he had his hair cut to the length when she first saw him. After kissing Reyna who walked over to see Lorelai, she wanted to talk to Tristan about what she had seen at the mall.

"What you're using your own daughter to pick up women now?"

"What are you talking about Rory?"

"I saw you at the mall using Reyna to pick up women."

"I was not using her to pick up women."

"I saw you kissing her Tristan."

"You have no say in what I do Rory you lost that five years ago."

"I do when you have my daughter."

"This coming from the engaged women to a man I had never meet."

"That man was here when I was pregnant; he was here when I was walking up at two in the morning to feed her which is more then what I can say about you." She closed her eyes after sayings that to Tristan since she knew it was her fault not his.

"Well whose fault is that Rory? Tell Reyna I will see her next week."

"Why didn't you come home all those years after you left?"

"You should know that answer since you were working with my grandfather behind my back to keep me in France."

"I tired to call you right before I gave birth."

"That is funny when you gave birth I was sent to Japan by my grandfather which was out of the blue. You need to get with him and come up with better lies to tell me Rory these aren't working out." She turned her back to him not knowing what to say to him. "You were never going to tell me were you? Rory what did I do to you that made you keep my own daughter away from me?"

"Nothing Tristan you done nothing I was just scared of what would happen. I thought that you would do what my father did by not keeping promises like him and I didn't want Reyna to have to do what I did."

"How could even think that Rory I was always there for you no matter what happened."

"How about when you left me in high school?"

"I had no choice in that my father sent me away and you know that."

"How about college when we broke up and you started to see that girl?"

"You just said it we were not together Rory you were the one who was seeing Logan behind my back. I forgave you, I never done anything with her Rory except talk, and the only thing I talked about was how much I missed you." She had tears coming from her eyes now as he walked up to her. "I loved you Rory, hell after all of this I still love you that is what makes this so hard seeing you with him." He leaned down and she closes her eyes waiting for his lips to touch hers. He was about to kiss her when his phone rang causing Rory to hurry inside the house. He looked at his phone it was his grandfather he let it go to voice mall.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews I really enjoy hearing from you guys. About the grammer sorry about that it will get better I promise you. Thw title was wrong so i fixed it. It was pointed out to me that Reyna means queen so thanks for pointing that out to me. Next chapter a fight breaks out between Reyna and Jess and he asked Rory an importent question. The updates will come now around a week apart I just wanted to get the second chapter out for you guys. 


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N I posted the wrong chapter today this is chapter three and the onther on is chapter four. I hope I didn't counfuse anyone if I did I'm sorry.)**

She never stood outside with him since that almost kiss they had the worst part is that she wanted to kiss him. Jess was now working all the time as Reyna was mostly with Tristan all the time. Reyna walked into the house and sat down beside her mom.

"I thought you were with your dad?"

"We went to Luke's for ice cream and he had to get home. He has a hot date." Rory looked over from her book and saw Reyna was still looking at her own book.

"Who said he had a hot date?"

"Grandma who was trying to get more coffee from Luke when daddy said he was going out tonight with someone named London or something like that."

"Do you mean Paris?"

"Yea that was here name Paris." She couldn't believe it Tristan was going out with Paris Geller and that damn jealousy bug was back in her stomach.

"How about we have a movie night just the two of us?" Reyna smiled and nodded it wasn't all the time she was aloud to eat all the candy she wanted and stay up all night.

Tristan was sitting at the restaurant talking with Paris filling her in with what was going on with Rory. Paris hadn't seen Rory since she got pregnant five years ago.

"So you had no idea what was going on?" He leaned back in the chair and shook his head no. "Why would she ever do that to you?"

"I don't know Paris but she did."

"So what is the little girl like?" He smiled when Paris asked about Reyna.

"She is great likes to read but will talk your ear off. Take Lorelai and Rory and put them together and add a little of me and you have her."

"Sounds like you are getting close with her?"

"I'm trying Paris after all these years away from her I want to get closer with her." Paris smiled at her friend when he was away she was the only one who called and talked to him they have grown closer over the years. "So what is going on with your life?"

"Well I broke up with John it wasn't working out so now I'm going to take a job in New Haven at the Yale clinic."

"You deserve it Paris you have been a great friend over the years." She smiled as the finished eating.

Rory looked over at Reyna she was sleeping on the couch the little girl's face covered in chocolate. She laughed some before nudging her.

"Reyna time to get up." She rolled over and so she was facing the back of the couch. "Come on honey time to get up Jess is going to be home soon."

"So." Rory looked down at her daughter who was still trying to sleep.

"Lorelai Reyna DuGrey don't you talk to me like that. Now get you butt off this couch and go take a bath before Jess gets home." She got off the couch and walked to her room slamming the door.

Jess walked inside the house and saw Rory was on the couch not doing anything and Reyna was nowhere in sight. He kissed her cheek and sat down beside her.

"What is wrong?"

"Had a small fight with Reyna today."

"Ever since he has came into her life she has been acting up."

"I think she is just confused right now give her some time. I picked out my dress."

"Really that was fast are you going to show me the dress?" She shook her head no, as he leaned down and kissed her. Reyna walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch Rory broke the kiss and looked over at her daughter.

"Is your room clean?"

"Yes."

"You want to go to Luke's for diner?"

"Can I call daddy?"

"Yea go ahead the phone is on the hook." Reyna walked over to the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Hi daddy."

"Hi Rey how are you doing?"

"Can you come and see me I miss you."

"Yea what does your mother say about that?"

"She doesn't know I asked you here."

"Go ask her if it was okay for me to come." He heard her asking Rory who really couldn't say no, to her wanting to see her father.

"She said it was okay daddy."

"I will be right over."

He walked up and saw they were eating outside on a picnic table. Jess was just looking at him, as was Rory; Reyna's back was towards him. He walked up behind her and saw she was done eating so he covered her eyes, which made her jump some. She turned around and hugged Tristan.

"Mommy can we go out for ice cream?"

"Yea go ahead."

"Are you coming with us?" She looked over at Jess who didn't want her to go with him.

"Yea I can come with you guys." She kissed Jess before walking down the steps and taking Reyna's hand, she had Tristan's hand.

They were sitting at the gazebo eating there ice cream cones no one was saying anything. Tristan had his arm around the little girl who had her head on his chest. Rory looked over at the two of them. She was amazed at how close they are in little over a month.

"So how is Paris doing?"

"She is doing fine mad at you for not keeping in touch with her. It seems you had that problem a lot not keeping in touch with people who care about you."

"I told the people I wanted to tell about everything."

"Yea I know that and I wasn't one of them you have made that point clear." She closed her eyes he always had away of making her mad at him, which she used to love.

Reyna was getting her things ready to go to her fathers for the weekend. Tristan was going to take her to California he had business there to take care of. Rory and Jess really didn't like all the traveling that he was doing with her since they never really went anywhere. She was him with his hands in his pockets walking up to the door after weeks of them seeing each other they were no closer friends then what they was the night he saw her again. She knew he was going to be angry at her but for it not to last this long. The doorbell rang and Reyna ran right past Rory and looked out the window to see her father.

"Daddy." He leaned down and hugged her.

"Are you ready to go to California?" She nodded then ran to her room.

"Tristan I don't like you taking her to all these places."

"I will spend my time with her the way I want to Rory; you have no say in it."

"She is my daughter to Tristan, you need to remember that."

"Yea like you would ever let me forget that." Reyna walked down the steps with her backpack full of clothes.

"Give me a kiss." Rory leaned down and got a kiss from her daughter before watching them walk out to the car.

Tristan was driving back to Stars Hollow with Reyna sleeping in the backseat. They were just back from California where he took her to Disney Land where she had a blast. He looked at her the Mickey Mouse ears were still on her head. He just wished they'd told him sooner about her so he could've watched her grow up. Pulling up to Rory's house, he got out of the car, picked her bag up, and carried her up on the porch. He knocked on the door but no one answered again he knocked still no answer.

"They aren't home Tristan you can bring her over to my house." Lorelai said as she grabbed the bag off his shoulder. "So did you take care of everything?"

"Yea I did."

"You took her to Disney Land?"

"Yea she said she wanted to go so we went yesterday."

"Where are my mouse ears?"

"Look in the bag." Lorelai opened the bag and saw two sets of ears as she put one of them on. "Nice look on your grandma." She smacked his arm as they walked into her house. "Where do you want her?"

"Rory's old room is fine Tristan." He carried her into the room and put her on the bed. He walked out and saw Lorelai was still playing with the ears as he sat down beside her. "So how was she over the weekend?"

"Good she was good. We had a lot of fun."

"Yea she loves Mickey Mouse since she was just little." She closed her eyes but heard Tristan laugh.

"Lorelai it is ok to talk about when she was little I like hearing about it."

"Good because I'm going to tell you everything that you missed."

"I will make us some coffee first."

"I always loved you for a reason." Tristan walked into the kitchen and put some coffee on. He then walked over and was looking at Reyna who was still sleeping she reminded him so much of Rory she slept the same way mouth barley opened, hands under her head. The coffee was done which brought him out of his dream state.

Rory walked up to her mom surprised when Tristan's car was still in her driveway she thought he would be gone before her and Jess got back. She was about to yell to her mom when she heard her talking.

"Her fist word was dada she said it when I showed a picture of you that is on the mantel. She was reaching out for the picture and she keep saying dada." Rory closed her eyes trying not to cry. After thinking she had done the right thing for him all she has done had been hurt him. "Then when she was about two she would not sleep without a picture of you near her bed. When you would walk into her room in the morning she would have the picture off the side talking to it." Again, the memories came back to Rory walking into Reyna's room every morning seeing her daughter talking to a picture broke her heart, which happened a lot when it came to Tristan.

"When I woke up that morning and saw that note I was so hurt Lorelai. Then all of a sudden, grandpa sends me to France saying I would finish school there and run the new office I talked to him for three straight hours telling him I need to talk to Rory, but he didn't seem to care telling me to move on. I should have known that something was going on. He knew how much I loved her, but he told me to move on. God how could I have been so stupid not seeing what he was trying to do he wanted me out of the way."

"Tristan she lived with him for awhile in your room, she said that she had to be close to you."

"She had me Lorelai all of me. I gave her something that I never have given anyone my heart. I loved her some much it hurt every day without her in my arms, being able to kiss her when ever I wanted." She could not take anymore of this so she closed the door loud enough to let them know she was inside the house.

"Mom where are you?"

"Living room with Tristan," She walked into the room and saw his eyes were on her showing no emotion.

"I need to get home Lorelai it was great talking to you as always." He reached into his pocket and handed Rory an envelope. "This is child support for last month if it's not enough let me know and I will give you more money."

"Tris you don't have to do this. I don't need your money."

"Keep it put it into a trust for her I don't care. It makes me feel better." He walked into the bedroom one more time kissing the little girl's forehead before walking outside. Rory opened the envelope and saw five hundred dollars.

"So how much did he give you?"

"Five hundred dollars, I need to give this back to him mom."

"Rory if you do that will make him think that he is not providing for her like he should."

"Mom he is not working."

"Hon he has enough trust funds for Reyna's children."

Jess was watching Reyna since Rory had to go into the office he use to look forward to watching her, but now she wouldn't listen to him. She never done this before Tristan came into her life.

"Reyna is your room clean?"

"I will do it later."

"I said to do it an hour ago, why is it not clean?"

"The magic cleaning fairy is running behind, she said that she will be right over." She walked over to the phone and picked it up. Jess walked over and took it away from her.

"Until your room is clean you are not calling Tristan or Lorelai."

"Give me the phone I want to call my daddy."

"Go clean your room now."

"You go clean it I want to call my daddy." He picked her up, walked into her room, and sat her down on the bed.

"Do not come out of the room until it's clean."

"You're not my daddy; I want to call him now." She screamed as Jess slammed the door and walked down to the living room.

Rory walked into the house and didn't hear Reyna or Jess so she walked upstairs and heard something from Reyna's room. She opened the door and saw the little girl crying on her bed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Reyna looked up at her mom tears in her eyes.

"I want my daddy." Rory was surprised at this she need to find out what happened.

"Why do you want you dad for?"

"I want him now mommy."

"Ok go call him and ask him to come over." She ran out of the room while Rory cleaned up some. She heard someone yelling so she went downstairs.

"Is you room clean?"

"No, give me the phone."

"I told you no phone until your room is clean."

"Mommy told I could call daddy."

"Your mom is not even home yet, she won't be for an hour."

"Jess give her the phone and tell me what the hell is going on."

"Not until her room is clean."

"Jess her room is always clean, she just had a few toys in the floor. Now give her the phone." He handed the phone to the little girl who ran up to her room. "Now tell me why I came home with my daughter crying."

"She won't listen to me anymore Rory something has to change. She said I'm not her father."

"Jess you're not her father Tristan is and you know that."

"That is not what you said when I came back here. You told me for all that you cared I was her father and now what since his is back I mean nothing to the two of you."

"Jess you know that is not true I love you we are getting married in a few months."

"Do you still love him Rory?" She looked over at Jess not knowing what to say to him.

* * *

For the people who reviewed chapter four thank you. Two updates in a matter of a few hours lucky you right. Chapter five will have the kiss in it. Sorry again about everything. 


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N This was posted in the wrong spot it was chapter four not three. You will have to read chapter three that is the new chapter. Sorry if I counfused you guys.)

* * *

**

"Do you still love him Rory?" She looked over at Jess not knowing what to say to him. A knock on the door saved Rory from answering Jess's question. Rory walked over to the door and saw Tristan was standing there a worried look on his face.

"Where is Reyna is everything ok?"

"Yea she had a fight with Jess everything is fine. She is still in her room you know where it is at." He nodded and walked upstairs as Jess walked over to Rory.

"Are you going to answer the question?"

"Can we please not do this now Jess?"

"We will talk later, I'm going out." He walked out to his car as Rory watched him leave. She heard Tristan walking down the stairs with Reyna in his arms.

"Can I stay with daddy tonight?"

"Yea that is fine. Do you have clothes for her Tristan?"

"Yea, can I talk to you? Reyna go to the car I will be right out." She nodded and kissed Rory before she walked out to the car. "She said that Jess carried her up to the room and sat her down on the bed. Does this happen often?"

"Jess has never hurt her, how could you say that Jess loves her like his own daughter."

"Rory I'm not saying he has hurt her, all I want to know is does this happen often them screaming at each other."

"No it started when you came into her life. This is your entire fault what have you been telling her?"

"I'm not going to fight with you about this again. Not everything that goes wrong is my fault Rory. You know I grew up in a house hold like what this one is turning into, and I don't want that for my daughter." He walked out onto the porch with Rory right behind him.

"What are you saying you are going to take her from me?"

"I don't want to, but I will if I have to Rory. Don't make me have to take her away from you." He got into the car and drove off leaving a scared Rory looking at the road.

Jess walked into the house still mad until he saw Rory was on the couch knees to her chest crying. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"What's wrong?"

"He said that if you don't stop fighting with her he will take her away from me. I can't lose her Jess, I won't lose her."

"I will talk to him the next time he comes here."

"Reyna is with him for the night. I have been thinking about your question if I still love him. The answer is I will always love Tristan not only as Reyna's father but as more."

"Where does that leave us Rory?"

"I love you to Jess I'm just so confused right now."

"Well I say we postpone the wedding until everything cools off."

"I'm sorry Jess I never thought that he would come back, and I would still have fillings for him."

"Go to bed I will be up in a few minutes."

"No I'm going to go see mom and stay over there." He nodded as Rory left the house.

Lorelai and Rory were watching movies like old times just the two of them except this time alcohol was involved. After the bottle of wine was drunk mostly by Rory as, Lorelai only had a glass.

"All gone how sad." She had the bottle upside down looking into it.

"You could never hold your liquor, so tell me my daughter what has you drinking tonight?"

"Why do I have to be so loveable?"

"Well you are my daughter after all, that is way everyone loves you for."

"First Dean, then Jess, Tristan, Jess again, Tristan again, Logan, Tristan again, Jess again, and Tristan for the fourth time. Why did eight different men have to love me?"

"Rory you only named four men."

"No I named eight men mom keeps up. I was happy getting married to Jess, but no, he had to show up and get in the way. He told me he still loved me mom. What do I have to do to push him far enough away so I don't hurt him again?"

"Why would you hurt him again for?"

"He is they only one who can do it to me." She stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed another bottle of wine.

"How many did you bring?"

"A few I lost count of how many I bought."

"So why are you here for?"

"Told Jess I loved Tristan maybe more then I love him." She took a drink from the bottle.

"Honey slow down some I don't want to call Taylor about alcohol poisoning."

"I'm fine now backs to my story. After I told Jess that, he said we are 'postponing the wedding until I figure out my feelings for Tristan.'" She said that in her best Jess voice. She took another drink form the bottle as Lorelai finished off her glass and refilled it. "So now I have all these plans, a dress, and no wedding to go to. Tristan who almost kissed me last week, a little girl who will not listen to Jess anymore since he is not her daddy." She finished off the bottle as Lorelai was looking at her.

"Did you say he almost kissed you?"

"Yep his stupid phone rang and I ran inside just like our first kiss when I ran from him. I just wish he would get so mad at me and just leave me alone. He could come and take Reyna and not say a word to me." She was crying now as she lay down on the couch with her eyes closed. "Mom I have always loved him and I always will." Lorelai covered her up before going to bed. Rory was not asleep when her mom walked upstairs. Rory grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Hi Trisy I just called to say that Jess and I are postponing the wedding until I can figure out my feelings for you. I think I already have and I'm still in love with you after all these years apart I still love you. I said it Trisy I still love you." She closed her phone and went to sleep

Tristan woke up the next morning and saw he had on message on his phone. He sat on his bed and listened to Rory tell him she still loved him, but he knew she was drunk it was the only time she ever called him Trisy. Reyna was standing at the door looking at him, he patted the bed beside him and she jumped up and sat down.

"What do you want for breakfast Rey?"

"I don't really care."

"What is wrong?"

"I'm still mad at Jess."

"Well you need to get along with Jess since he is marrying your mom."

"Why don't you marry mommy and you can live with us."

"It's not that simple Rey, I'm still mad at your mom for not telling me about you, she loves Jess now and not me."

"She said she would always love you dad."

"Yea and I will always love her also." His phone rang and it was Lorelai.

"Yea."

"Tristan could you keep Reyna for the day Rory is not feeling to well."

"Yea I will bring her home tonight Lorelai."

"Thank you Tristan see you later." He looked over at the little girl who was now in his bed

"You and I have all day today Rey mom is not feeling good right now." She nodded as he covered her up as she went back to sleep.

He was taking her out to the park today; he was meeting Paris there to talk to her. When they walked up he pointed to her and Reyna remember seeing her in some pictures that Rory had.

"Paris this is Lorelai Reyna DuGrey, Reyna this is Paris Geller my friend."

"Hi."

"She looks just like her mom it's scary."

"I told you she did."

"Daddy will you push me on the swings?"

"Yea let's go I will race you." She took off running as he walked behind her with Paris watching them smiling. He sat Reyna on the swing and pushed her she was laughing. Tristan walked over to Paris who was watching the little girl.

"So how is parent hood?"

"It is different but going good."

"So are you seeing anyone?"

"Paris are you asking me out because I don't think it would work out that way." She smacked his arm while turning towards him.

"No I'm not asking you out I just got out of a relationship and are not looking for a new one. All I want to know is if you are seeing anyone."

"No I'm not, the only girl in my life is her and that is all I need."

"So what about the Rory situation?"

"She called me last night."

"What did she say?"

"She called me Trisy and told me she still loved me."

"She was drunk then last night."

"Yep."

"Daddy push me." He walked over to Reyna and started to push her higher.

It was around six when Tristan was driving Reyna back to Stars Hollow. She was talking to him about things that he really didn't know about.

"Rey where are you going to school at?"

"Stars Hollow is what mommy said." He was going to talk to Rory about getting her into private school.

"Are you looking forward to school?"

"Yea I had fun in preschool and mommy said this will be even more fun."

"Yea your mom always liked school."

"Did you like school?"

"Sometimes it was okay but other times I really didn't like it."

"Why?"

"I had to go to military school which was not fun."

"Mommy told me about that, she said you were stupid for getting sent away."

"Yea I was." The rest of the ride filled with music from the radio and some small talk between daughter and father.

Rory was sitting in her living room head still pounding but not as much as before. Jess was not home when she got here, she didn't know if he was mad at her for yesterday or what was going on between them. She heard the door open and saw Reyna came walking inside and hugging her.

"Are you filling better mommy?"

"After seeing you I'm felling much better now." Tristan walked inside the room with some ice cream. "You remember?"

"Always." She loved ice cream after drinking.

"After all these years you remember what I like." He nodded and looked at her and she noticed the look in his eyes.

"Reyna why don't you go up to your room."

"Yes mommy." She walked up to her room as Rory turned back towards Tristan who was still looking at her. He took a step closer to her and ran his hand down her cheek. She noticed his hand was shaking.

"Do you still love me Rory?" She leaned into his touch then put her hand over his as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm getting married Tristan." He nodded as his other hand went to her face stroking the side and putting some hair behind her ear.

"That doesn't answer my question Rory." She kissed his hand while tears were coming from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tristan." She walked away from him leaving him in the living room. He closed his eyes before walking out to his car. Rory was watching him crying as she saw his car drive off.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing this chapter you don't have to anymore if you don't want to. Sorry again for my mistake. 


	5. Chapter 5

He never walked into the house anymore just stayed in his car when he picked up Reyna every weekend. Tristan was going to keep her all week this week. She saw his eyes change as Jess walked over to her and kissed her before walking out of the house. Reyna kissed her mom before walking out to leave with her dad.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi Rey are you ready to go?"

"Are you going to talk to mommy?"

"Not today let's get out of here."

"Mommy has been upset lately."

"So have I honey."

Rory was trying not to cry as Jess looked at her.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing." She hugged him as he kissed her forehead.

"I need to get to work; your grandmother called and wanted you to come over to finish up the wedding plans."

"Yea I will go over there and see her today."

"Are you felling ok?" He asked rubbing her arms and she nodded. He kissed her before walking out to the car. She finally let the tears that she had kept in come running down her face. She walked up to the guest room and found the box with Tristan on top. She opened it and saw the pictures of them together while at Yale, here in Stars Hollow, at the country club golfing with her grandfather. She then saw some of the last pictures of them taken by Lorelai during the winter festival the site of the first and last date. The picture was of them sitting at Luke's drinking coffee and laughing. She just saw how happy they both were compared to now they were both miserable. She did love Jess and he has been wonderful to her and Reyna, but something was missing with him. She dried her eyes and put the box back under the bed before getting ready to face her grandmother.

She drove up to the house and saw many cars were and vans parked outside. She walked into the house and saw flowers everywhere, cakes on the table, and the dress she picked was hanging up for the fitting. Taking a breath, she walked over to her grandmother who was talking to the planer.

"Rory dear you made it."

"Yep as soon as Jess left I came right over."

"We have so much stuff to do, pick your flowers, cake, you're fitting, and the invitations have to be sent out."

"I guess we need to get started then."

"This is Meg she is going to be your wedding planer."

"Nice to meet you Meg."

"Well Rory are you ready to begin?"

"Yea let's start."

After everything was finished, her dress was perfect on her Rory was sitting down with Emily to get the guest list done.

"So these are all the people who you want to attend?"

"Yea grandma that is all."

"What about Tristan?" Her head shot up when her grandmother said his name.

"That is not a good idea."

"You invited him to the party."

"And look what happened. We are not inviting Tristan to the wedding."

"He is your daughter's father Rory."

"Grandma I'm not inviting him to the wedding and that is final. I need to get home Jess should be home from work." She kissed her grandmother's cheek before leaving. Emily picked up an invitation and wrote Tristan's name on it.

"She will thank me later." She put the card with the rest of them before carrying them into the study.

Tristan was thinking about Rory, which he has been doing often. Just looking at Reyna made him think about Rory, her hair was like her eyes were a mixture between his and Rory's. Her skin was the same as Rory's a pale white.

"Daddy are you ok?"

"Yea Rey I was just thinking about things."

"You were thinking about mommy weren't you?"

"Why would I think about your mom for?"

"You don't want her marrying Jess."

"He is a great guy who makes your mom happy, that is the only thing I care about."

"Are you happy?"

"You are to smart for your age, I'm always happy when I'm here with you."

"Are you happy when I'm at home?"

"Not so much no."

"I don't want you to be sad daddy." She touched his cheek as he smiled at her.

"Well I will be fine, do you want something to eat?" She nodded as he walked into the kitchen.

"Can I call mommy?"

"Yea my phone is on the coffee table."

"Tristan." Her voice was low and full of emotions

"It's me mommy."

"Hi Reyna is everything ok?"

"No."

"What are you hurt?"

"No it's daddy."

"Is he hurt? Call 911 and I'm on my way."

"No he is fine he is just sad all the time." The other end was now quiet. "Mommy are you ok?"

"Yea why is he sad for?"

"He is sad where you are marrying Jess."

"Honey."

"Why can't you marry daddy and make him happy?" Reyna was about to cry.

"We will take about this when you get home. Be good I will call you tomorrow. Goodnight and I love you."

"Goodnight mommy I love you to."

That next week Rory was sitting outside with Lorelai talking about the wedding. Lorelai could tell that Rory wasn't, as she should be nearing her wedding date.

"So everything is done right?"

"Yes mom everything is done. Grandma will mail out the wedding invitations in a few weeks."

"Can you believe that in six weeks you will be related to Luke?"

"I always thought I would but he would be my step dad." Lorelai nodded before walking outside. "I'm sorry mom."

"It is not your fault Rory; I still love Luke like you still love Tristan."

"Mom tell me that I'm doing the right thing." Lorelai looked at her tears were in the corners of her eyes. She knew the answer she had was not the one that Rory needed to hear.

"You don't want my answer Rory, because I don't want to lie to you."

"It just seems that you are the only one against this marriage."

"Rory I love Tristan that will never change. Whet you need to do is look into your heart and if you still have feelings for him you need to talk with him about them."

"The last time we talked I basically told him I had no feelings for him."

"Were you lying to him at the time?" She nodded and broke down on the porch as Lorelai wrapped her arms around Rory. "You need to talk to Tristan and get everything settled before marrying Jess."

"I know mom but what should I say to him, I can't walked up to him and just say anything to him."

"Do what your heart tells you to do Rory. Listen to it will lead you in the right direction." Rory nodded and whipped her eyes.

"Could you watch Reyna for the night so I can talk to Tristan?" Lorelai nodded as Rory walked inside the house. "Reyna come here for a minute." She walked out of the bedroom. "Grandma is going to watch you tonight and mommy will pick you up in the morning."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to your dad about something."

"Can I come with you?"

"I'm sorry honey not this time." She nodded a little sad before walking back into the room.

Rory knocked on the door and heard him walking to it. It opened and he was just looking at her neither saying anything.

"What are you doing here Rory?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you Rory."

"Will you please listen to me?"

"Five minutes." He moved as she walked inside the house. They walked to the couch and sat down. "You should start talking Rory."

"Mom said to look into my heart and tell you what I was thinking. I do love you Tristan."

"But."

"But I love Jess also. I'm just so confused right now with everything that is going on. They say that you only have one true love, but I fell as if I have two men who I love in my life. Jess has been there for me since I found out I was pregnant, but you have known me longer then him. I feel as if you know everything about me and I know everything about you, with Jess, I still don't know everything about him. I wish that I could be with both of you but I know I can't."

"What do you want from me Rory?"

"I want you to say good bye to me Tristan set my heart free and yours also." She had tears in her eyes again, he whipped them as there eyes locked on each other. He rubbed her cheeks as her eyes closed. She felt his lips brush over hers so lightly. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her with dark eyes. She quickly got off the couch and walked out the door. She was in her car when he walked out of the house and over to the car.

"If you can tell me that kiss meant nothing to you then I will say goodbye." She looked up at him before putting the car in reverse and leaving.

Rory drove home her head was hurting from thinking to much about that kiss she just had with Tristan. She only had to say it meant nothing to her and he was going to step aside. Why could she just say those three little words to him? She had to make up her mind on who she wanted to be with Jess or Tristan. She picked her phone up; hands were shacking as she dialed the numbers.

"Tristan I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now and I just wanted to tell you goodbye. The kiss meant nothing to me. I'm sorry you deserve better then what I can give you. I will always love you Tristan but I have to move on with my life." She hung up the phone and cried herself to sleep that night.

He had just heard the message that she just left on his machine it hurt him again. He knew what he had to do and it was to fight for her, he was not letting her go again this time without a fight.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews from the last two chapters. While here is the first kiss I know it didn't go the way you might have wanted it to, but it is a start for them. Next chapter will be another kiss and a twist will be put into Rory and Jess's relationship. 


	6. Chapter 6

He drove to Stars Hollow to pick up Reyna and to talk to Rory. When he got to the house Reyna was sitting on the porch reading no Rory in sight. He sat down beside Reyna who hugged him.

"Where is your mom at?"

"She said to wait for you outside."

"I need to talk to you so I will be right back out." He kissed her hair before walking inside. He stopped when he saw her standing in the living room in her wedding dress. Lorelai looked over at him and she saw the emotions in his eyes seeing Rory in a wedding dress.

"Mom are you ok?" Rory looked up and saw him in the mirror. She was looking into his eyes without turning around. "Tristan what are you doing here?"

"I um wanted to talk to you about something." He never took his eyes off her just looking at her.

"I'm going to go sit outside with Reyna." Lorelai walked outside leaving them alone in the living room.

"I thought I told you everything."

"I want you to say it face to face right now." He stepped closer to her they where only inches apart. "You can say anything over the phone Rory, but saying it face to face is a different story." He put his hand on her bare arm and ran it down her arm. She shivered at his touch, which left goose bumps on her arm. Her hands went to his face she noticed he had not shaved in a few days. "Tell me Rory right now that you don't love me anymore and I will leave you alone."

"Tristan."

"I love you Rory and I always will." He kissed her hard on the mouth and she was kissing him back. He reached up and undid her hair as he backed her up against the wall. Rory snapped out of it and pulled away from him.

"I can't Tristan I'm getting married in a few weeks."

"Tell me then to leave you alone, if you do the only time I will see you is when I pick up Reyna." She closed her eyes as he kissed her again he reached behind her and unzipped her dress. He rubbed her bare back as she bit his lower lip. They broke the kiss and his forehead was on hers. "Tell me that means something to you Rory."

"Jess is going to be home soon." She saw the look in his eyes by just saying Jess's name to him. "I'm sorry Tristan."

"Save it Rory, you know how tired I am of hearing that from your mouth? Why can't we go back to the way we were? I love you, and you love me, why can't that be enough?"

"I love Jess Tristan."

"Bullshit how long after you left me did you two get together?" She turned her back to him tears were in her eyes. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "How long was I gone for before you got with him?"

"Two months I need someone."

"You had me Rory I would've given everything up for you; you were the only thing I needed in my life. When I got pushed into working for my grandfather that reminded me of what was excepted of me. I never wanted that life I just wanted to be with you."

"Your parents didn't like me Tristan they would never let you be with me." She half yelled at him.

"Since when have I cared about them Rory? All those years with me, knowing me when have I cared about them?" He let go of her arms and cupped her cheeks. "You meant, mean everything to me Rory, I love you." She closed her eyes and relaxed into his touch while tear come from her eyes.

"I love you to." He kissed her finally filling good for the first time in years. "What are we going to do? My grandmother has everything planed, paid for, she is so excited about this."

"I will pay everything back Rory as long as I have you." Tristan left the house smiling while he drove Reyna to his house.

Jess walked into the house and saw Rory was on the couch still in her wedding dress. He knew something was wrong with her then he remembered that Tristan was here today.

"Rory what's wrong?"

"We need to talk Jess."

"I don't like the sound of that." She was about to talk when the door opened up and Emily, Richard, Lorelai, and Meg walked inside. Rory could tell her mom had nothing to do with this.

"Rory where is Reyna we need to get her dress fitted. What are you still doing in your dress Jess isn't suppose to see you in your dress."

"Grandma Jess and I need to talk."

"Talk later, we need to show Meg where the wedding is going to take place at the Dragonfly, then talked to Sookie about the food, and showed them where to set everything up. Where is Reyna at you never answered my question?" She walked into the kitchen as Rory shook her head.

"Tristan has her for the weekend."

"Go change so we can get going."

"Mom could you help me out here?" She nodded and fallowed Rory up to her room. When the door closed, she collapsed on her bed crying. "I'm so screwed up mom. I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Rory no matter what happens someone is going to get hurt." Lorelai helped her out of the dress again as Rory let it slip down to the floor.

"I know that mom why can't one of them walk away from me."

"They both love you Rory so much." After she was done changing, they left for the Dragonfly.

They were back to the house it was after eight when they got back. Rory was laying on the couch when Jess walked into the room. He handed her water, picked her feet up and started to rub them.

"You wanted to talk about something earlier?"

"It was nothing." She knew this was going to end things with Tristan, but Jess was here for her when she needed someone and she could live with loving Jess. "I love you Jess."

"I love you to Rory." He leaned over and kissed her, which turned hot, and heavy until Rory pulled away.

"I'm tired."

"Yea we had a rough day I will meet you upstairs." She nodded before walking up to the room. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello."

"It's me."

"Hi Jessie what do I owe this please of you calling me?"

"It has to end now."

"You say that week, but you keep coming back to me."

"I'm serious this time it has to end she choice me and I will not lose her."

"I will see you next week Jess same time, same place."

"No Lucy this will end now goodbye."

"See you later Jessie." He heard a kissing noise over the phone before walking upstairs. He got into bed as Rory snuggled up to him as he kissed her head. "Night Rory I love you." He was asleep before she answered him.

"I love you to Tris." She mumbled before going back to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. So this was the twist I was talking about with Jess and Rory hope you like it. Next chapter Tristan finds out about Rory is still getting married to Jess, and Reyna starts to ask questions to her mom. It will be a Trory story like I said at the begining. Once again thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Tristan hadn't seen Rory since that day at her house. Every time he went to pick up Reyna Lorelai was the one with her and no one was talking to him.

"What the hell is going on Lorelai?" She looked up seeing Tristan was sitting on her porch.

"What are you talking about Tristan?" She was trying to walk into the house but he was standing right in front of the door.

"This everyone avoiding me like I have some type of fucking disease. You are the only one who tells me the truth and I want to know it now."

"Rory told me what happened when you went inside the house the last time." She closed her eyes thinking why she always has to tell him things like this. "She is still marrying Jess. I'm sorry Tristan." She saw this hit him like a ton of bricks right in the stomach.

"She said." He couldn't even finish what he was going to say as he slide down onto the porch.

"I'm sorry Tristan she should've told you not me." He just got up and walked right passed his car head down, hands in pockets.

Lorelai stormed into Rory's house she was going to tell Rory what just happened. Reyna was sitting in the flooring coloring.

"Reyna baby could you go to your room so mommy and grandma can talk?" She nodded and walked up to her room. Rory looked up at her mom. "How many times are you going to hurt him Rory?"

"Mom what are you talking about?" Rory knew what Lorelai was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. I just had to tell Tristan that you were marrying Jess. Do not put me in that situation again. You want to break his heart again then do it yourself." Rory hung her head as her mom stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her.

She went to Reyna's room and saw the little girl was playing on her bed.

"Do you know what I like mommy?"

"What?"

"Seeing daddy happy like he has been the last few days." She closed her eyes as tears come from her eyes. "Daddy has been happy lately and a lot more fun. Do you know why he is happy for?"

"No."

"I will have to ask him later then."

"Honey are you ok with me marrying Jess?"

"Nope."

"Why I thought you liked Jess."

"I did but I want you to be with daddy not Jess."

"Well mommy and daddy are just friends Reyna. We are going to get your wedding dress today."

"Is daddy going to the wedding?"

"No honey I don't think he is." She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Then I'm not going either."

"Honey you have to go to mommy's wedding."

"I will when you marry daddy."

"I'm not marrying daddy. I'm marrying Jess in a few weeks."

"Do you love daddy more then Jess?"

"No honey I don't." Lair she was thinking to herself. "Mommy loved daddy a long time ago before you wore born."

"You… said… you… would… always… love… daddy." Reyna's was starting to cry.

"I know honey and I will love him a little."

"Then… why… can't… you… be… with… him?" Reyna was crying now, which made Rory cry in the room mother and daughter cried. Across the town by the old tree, the dad was sitting on the ground looking at the water. He refused to cry over this anymore he was just so damn confused over Rory one minute she wanted him the next she was marrying Jess. He just walked back to Lorelai's place and left Stars Hollow. When he got home, he was a letter in a gold envelope. He opened it and saw what it was an invitation to Rory and Jess's wedding. He couldn't believe it she sent this to him after everything that has happened.

The weekend was here and Tristan didn't really want to driving, but he knew that Reyna would be disappointed if he didn't show up. He walked up to the front door and saw Rory and Reyna were in the living room with Reyna they were laughing about something. He just watched them in the window this is what he wanted his daughter and her mother. He knocked on the door and heard Reyna yell something. The door opened up and she hugged his leg. He was looking at Rory the whole time not taking his eyes off hers. He leaned down and picked up Reyna and she kissed his cheek.

"Can we go to Luke's and get something to eat?"

"If that is what you want to eat."

"Can mommy come with us?"

"I think your mom is busy Rey."

"No she's not are you mommy?" Rory was looking at the two people eyes. Reyna's eyes pleading and Tristan's was of anger.

"Yea I can come with you two." Reyna clapped as Tristan let her down.

They were walking to Luke's each was holding Reyna's hand neither saying anything to each other. Reyna noticed her parents weren't paying attention to her so she came up with a plan. She moved some and put Rory and Tristan's hands together as she walked behind them. Tristan smiled at what his daughter had just done, he was not going to say anything about it. Rory knew as well but like Tristan she was not going to say anything if he didn't. Tristan pulled his hand out of Rory after only a few minutes when he heard Reyna snicker about what she did. He shoved his hands into his pockets as Rory took Reyna's hand back in hers. When they go to Luke's Lorelai was sitting at a table so they sat down with her. Tristan leaned down and hugged Lorelai as Luke walked over to them.

"What can I get you?"

"The usual please." Reyna said as Lorelai laughed as Luke looked at her.

"You shouldn't let her around Lorelai anymore." Luke looked at Tristan who laughed some. This is what he missed sitting at the table with Lorelai and Rory. Memories were coming back to him just by being here with him. Luke walked away not even having to ask the others what they wanted.

"So Tristan how are you doing?" He looked at Lorelai and didn't answer her so she just drunk her coffee.

"Daddy what are we going to do this weekend?"

"What do you want to do honey?"

"It don't matter to me."

"We will think of something to do then."

"How about we paint your house like you said we would."

"We can buy the paint before going home." She clapped her hands as Luke brought the food over to them.

Rory was talking to her grandmother while walking home when she seen a women was talking to Jess about something. He looked over at Rory and hung his head.

"What is going on here?"

"Nothing she was just asking for directions."

"I'm Lucy who are you?"

"Rory Gilmore nice to meet you. Where are you headed?"

"Jess and I are friends from work."

"Lucy leave now please."

"Come on Jess tell her why I'm here for."

"What is she talking about Jess?"

"Jess here is going to be a father." Rory just walked to her car as Jess came running down the steps.

"Rory let me explain please." She started up the car and just left tears coming from her eyes.

She knocked on the door hoping he would answer it without slamming it in her face. She heard laughter coming from inside and what sounded like a race. The door opened and she saw him holding their daughter. He was about to close the door on her when he saw the tears coming from her eyes. He opened his arms and she fell right into him crying on his chest.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter. Next chapter you will find out why Jess cheated on Rory and for how long it has been going on next chapter will be longer. Not much else to talk about this time so until next time. 


	8. Chapter 8

She looked up at Tristan who was still holding her in his arms. Reyna was playing with her hair; Tristan had his hand on her back as she had almost stopped crying now.

"Let's go sit down." She nodded as they walked over to the couch. "I need to go clean up the study I will be right back." Rory nodded as Reyna sat on her lap still playing with her hair.

"Are you hurt mommy?"

"No honey I'm fine."

"Are you staying the night?"

"I don't think that daddy would let me."

"Yes he would if I asked him too." She ran into the study, she walked out a few minutes later and sat down beside Rory. "Daddy said you can sleep in his room and he will sleep on the couch. The other rooms don't have any beds in them."

"Why is that?"

"Daddy says that he was not letting anyone else sleep over at our house."

Rory was sitting in Tristan's bed when he knocked on the door and walked into the room.

"Did Rey show you everything?"

"Yea, Tristan I just wanted to say."

"You're welcome I need to get some clothes to change into, then I will be out of your way."

"I can sleep on the couch."

"I'm fine are you going to tell me what happen for you to be here?" She shook her head no and he nodded. "When you're ready I will be here for you Rory."

"You always have been."

"And always will be." He kissed her forehead before grabbing his clothes and walking out of the bedroom.

The next morning Tristan heard a phone rang and he saw it was Rory's phone number so he knew it was Jess. He looked at Reyna who had just walked into the living room and sat down beside him. He took the blanket and wrapped it around both of them.

"Is mommy ok?"

"She will be honey."

"What happened to mommy?"

"I don't know yet honey, but I will talk to her later and see if I can find out. What do you want to cook mommy for breakfast?"

"Coffee," He laughed as he heard a cell phone ring. "That is mommy's phone sounds like Jess is calling her."

"Let's go get the coffee on so you can wake mommy up."

"Why me and not you?" They both knew how she was in the morning.

"She won't yell at you for waking her up." Reyna jumped onto his back as they walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy time to get up."

"Reyna go play let mommy sleep."

"Daddy says it's time to wake up." Rory sat up in bed remembering what had happened last night with Jess and her coming here to Tristan. "Are you alright mommy?"

"Yea where is your dad at?" She pointed to the door as Tristan walked inside with a cup of coffee. "Thank you." He nodded as he sat down beside her.

"Rey go get dressed." She ran out of the room and went to her own room. "Are you ready to talk now?"

"He cheated on me and got someone pregnant." She finished her coffee as Tristan was looking at her.

"Did you talk to him, let him explain?"

"No it was clear a women was on my porch talking to Jess and then she told me she was carrying his child, then I came right her."

"About that why did you come here for, you could've went to your moms, grandparents. So why my place?"

"Jess doesn't know where you live."

"So I was a last resort place to sleep?"

"Yea kind of."

"Stay as long as you like." Reyna walked back into the room in her painting clothes from yesterday.

"Dad you need to get dressed so we can start to paint."

"I will be right down Rey." She left the room as he turned towards Rory. "So are you going to talk to him today?"

"Yea I will later. I'm going to take a shower where is it?" He pointed to the door that was closed in the room.

"Jess called your cell phone, and no I didn't answer it."

Rory walked into her house and saw Jess was sitting on the couch. He looked up at before walking over to her.

"Stay on the couch Jess."

"Rory let me explain."

"What Jess that you were cheating on me? How long?"

"What?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since Tristan showed up."

"Since the engagement party. How could you do that to me?" She was crying now as Jess had his head in his hands.

"You were doing it with Tristan so don't stand there and judge me."

"I never slept with Tristan, nothing happened with him. I loved you Jess I chose you over him."

"Did you ever choice Rory?"

"If I wanted Tristan I would be with him not you."

"Where were you at last night? You were at his place."

"So what if I was with Tristan, you probably had her here last night to keep you company."

"I don't love Lucy. I love you Rory, after you chose me I ended it with her."

"What is that suppose to make me feel better? It doesn't Jess, you cheated on me."

"When this relationship started you ask me to be Reyna's father figure and did that. After he shows up, she acts as if I'm no one to her. None of this would have happened if he never showed up here. Why did you have his grandfather call him for?"

"He deserved to know about Reyna, I should've told him sooner then what I did."

"So what happens now with us Rory?"

"There is no us Jess it's just me and Reyna now. I never want to see you again; you get your things and get out of my house."

"This is our house Rory."

"You moved in with me when you moved back here so this is my house."

"You're not taking Reyna from me."

"She is not your daughter Jess, she is Tristan's daughter and you knew that before we even went out."

"He was just the sperm donor I'm her father." That earned him a slap in the face from Rory. Jess rubbed his face looking up at Rory.

"Never talk about Tristan that way. Get the hell out of my house before I call Luke to come and get you." Jess walked out the front door as Rory sat down on the couch and cried

Rory drove back to Tristan's place she didn't want to be alone tonight and Lorelai had to work late today so it was off to Tristan's place. She just walked inside and saw Tristan and Reyna were sleeping on the couch; Reyna was on top of him as his arms were around her. Rory touched her daughters back and she looked up at her.

"Are you staying the night again mommy?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yea I am let's get you ready for bed." Rory moved his arms from around her and they walked upstairs.

Rory was in bed crying when she heard a knock on the door and Tristan walked into the room.

"Hey don't cry Rory."

"I ruined your life Tristan."

"No you didn't Ror."

"Yes I did by not telling you about Reyna when she was born."

"That was a mistake Ror everything is ok now with us."

"I lied when I said that kiss meant nothing to me Tristan."

"I know you did, you were always a bad liar. Rory I still love you, but I think we need to get to know each other before seeing what happens after that."

"Me to, will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yea let's get to sleep." He laid down and she put her head on his shoulder. This was the first time he had a good nights sleep in five years.

He woke up with Rory already out of bed. Rubbing his eyes he walked down to Reyna's room and saw she was also up. Walking down to the kitchen, he saw them sitting at the table laughing that was the first time he heard Rory laugh since she got here.

"Are you giving her coffee?"

"Just a little bit it will never hurt her."

"She is five years old and you are giving her coffee."

"Mom us to put coffee in a bottle for me."

"Look how you turned out."

"You wouldn't won't me to change."

"You're right I wouldn't."

"All done mommy, daddy can are we done painting?"

"Yep we are done for now." Reyna was walking back over to the coffee pot until Tristan grabbed it. "No more coffee for you until you're older."

"Come on daddy I really like coffee." She stressed the really which made him laugh some.

"No more now go get dressed we're going to see grandma." She gave him her angry look before walking upstairs. "You give her coffee?"

"Only on the days you are going to pick her up."

"That is why she is always jumping off the walls."

"Yep." He took her coffee and poured it out.

"What the hell is that?"

"No more coffee for you either young lady."

"Do you remember what happened last time you took my coffee away from me?"

"I got really lucky that night." He walked out of the kitchen, as Rory was smiling the whole time

"Maybe you will get lucky tonight." She said under her breath as he walked upstairs.

Tristan drove Reyna to Lorelai's as him and Rory was going to see if Jess had left like she told him too. They pulled up and saw his car was sitting in the driveway.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She nodded as they walked out of the car as Jess walked out of the house.

"Rory can we please talk?"

"Jess are you done yet?"

"Rory please I messed up ok, give me another chance."

"You cheated on me Jess and get her pregnant. What do you want from me?"

"I love you Rory isn't that enough?"

"Not anymore Jess." She rubbed the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

"Your grandmother will not allow this Rory and you know this."

"She will after I tell her what happened."

"What the hell are you doing here?" He was walking towards Tristan until Rory stepped in front of him.

"I want him here with me Jess we are trying to be friends for Reyna our daughter." She stressed our remembering the last time she was here.

"I raised her Rory not him, she is more mine then his."

"She is my daughter you were just a fill in for me, but I'm here now you aren't needed anymore." Tristan said walking up beside Rory.

"Just get your things Jess and get out of my life forever."

"You don't mean that Rory. Look I screwed up okay, just give me another chance please."

"You cheated on me Jess and I can't forget that never happened." She took the engagement ring off and handed it to him.

"So you keep the one he was going to give you and give mine back to me. How missed up is that? Lucy doesn't even want the kid Rory, but I do and I was hoping that we could've raised it together."

"You wanted me to raise someone else's kid?"

"I raised your kid."

"I was pregnant when we go back together Jess it wasn't liked I cheated on you like you did me." He looked at the two of them and picked up what was left of his things and walked out the door.

"Are you ok?" She nodded and buried her head in his chest and cried. "If you're staying at my place again then you need to grab some clothes."

"I'm going to stay with mom so we can talk. Will you take Reyna for the next few days?"

"Of course, if you need anything just call me." She nodded as he kissed her cheek and walked out of the house.

Rory walked into her mom's place and Lorelai looked over at her. They both gave small smiles and hugged each other.

"How are you holding up kid?"

"I will be ok."

"You got what you wanted." Rory looked at her mom. "You wanted one of them to go away." Lorelai kissed her forehead before walking out to let her think about what she just said.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. Tristan and Rory will not get together right away, they will become friends first then maybe more. Next chapter Rory tells Emily about the wedding and Reyna talks Tristan into doing something that he will regreat. Once again thank you for reading and reviewing you guys are great. 


	9. Chapter 9

Rory was now on her way to talk to Emily to talk to her about the wedding. She knocked on the door and Emily opened it up.

"Rory I was about to call you, we need to finalize everything for the wedding."

"Grandma I need to tell you something about the wedding."

"What is it dear?"

"I'm not getting married to Jess anymore."

"What are you talking about the wedding in two weeks? You just can't cancel everything right now."

"He cheated on me and I broke it off with him."

"Well is the affair over?"

"Yea, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Then forgive him and move on from this."

"He got her pregnant."

"Well he helped raise Reyna."

"Grandma he knew I was pregnant with her when we got together."

"Rory you have people who are flying in for your wedding."

"I'm not going to stay with him when he cheated on me." Emily grabbed Rory's arms and looked her in the eyes.

"You will not back out of this wedding after I have spent thousands of dollars on this wedding. Is this about Tristan?"

"He has nothing to do with this so leave him out of this. Jess cheated on me and I don't want to be with someone who cheats on me. Call whoever you need to andtell them that the wedding is off." Rory yelled before walking over to the door.

"Rory."

"No more talking if you want this wedding so much then you can marry Jess, because I'm not going too." She walked out to her car and left as Emily had her hand on her forehead.

Rory drove to Tristan's place like every other night this week. She walked into the house and saw that Tristan was sitting on the couch looking at her.

"How did it go?"

"She was pissed off." She sat down beside him. "You're still mad at me aren't you?"

"A little bit yea, I don't think it will ever go away Ror."

"I understand Tristan and I'm."

"Rory stop ok you made a terrible decision it is in the past now and we need to move on." She nodded as the two just sat in silence until Reyna came running into the room.

"Daddy can you play with me?"

"What do you want to play?"

"Dolls."

"No ask your mom she will play dolls with you."

"But you have to be the boy doll."

"I'm not playing with dolls Rey; ask your mom she will play with you." She gave him her puppy dog eyes and it broke him. Rory was laughing at him until he looked over at her. "Not a word Rory." She put her hands up and Tristan walked upstairs with Reyna. Rory grabbed a camera, opened the door, and started to take pictures of Tristan playing with the dolls. She ran downstairs with him on her tail. "Rory give that camera."

"Mom will love these."

"Don't you dare take them to your mom." Rory was in her car and locked the doors as Tristan was looking at her.

"Bye Tristan I'm going to stay at mom's place tonight."

"Mary." She looked up at him that was the first time in five years he had called her Mary.

"Sorry Tris too late the car has started." She pulled out laughing as Reyna walked over to her dad.

"Grandma is going to make so much fun of you."

Tristan was sitting on his couch waiting for Rory to come back from her moms. Someone knocked on the door when he opened it he saw the last person he was expecting.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see Rory."

"She doesn't want to see you Jess. You had her she was all yours man, but what do you do you cheat on her."

"It was a mistake."

"Yea it was you just lost a great women. I should know I lost her once myself."

"You don't have her yet." Tristan laughed at Jess.

"Look around you Jess she has been staying here, we have been eating as a family every morning and night. She will never come back to you. Do you know why? I'm not letting her go again." He pushed Jess so he could close the door in his face.

Rory walked into her house and saw that everything of Jess's was now gone. Walking up to the bedroom she saw all pictures of the two of them together were gone he took them with him. She was he left a note on the mirror for her.

_Rory,_

_I can't say how so I am for hurting you like I know I did. When I saw the way, you looked at him I knew I had lost you even though you were always choosing me over him. I won't go into details about Lucy and me but I just wanted you to know I never told her I loved her. I know that doesn't mean anything to you right now, but I wanted you to know. Hope that one day we can be friends again like we were. I will always love you and Reyna._

_Jess_

She read the letter and put it in her purse before picking up her phone and calling Tristan.

"Hello."

"Hi honey put your dad on the phone please." She heard Reyna yelling for Tristan.

"Rory is everything alright?"

"Yea I'm going to stay in Stars Hollow tonight."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yea I am I will bring the two of you breakfast in the morning."

"If you need anything call me."

"I will kiss Reyna goodnight for me."

"Goodnight Rory."

"Goodnight Tristan."

Reyna was already up when her mom walked in with breakfast from Luke's. Reyna ran right over to her and grabbed the coffee that was in her hand.

"Hurry up and drink before your father wakes up."

"Too late." Tristan was standing on the bottom step looking at them. "No more coffee for Reyna."

"Come on daddy."

"Not until you grow up." She grabbed her food and walked into the kitchen. Tristan walked over to Rory and grabbed his food.

"Mom said you looked good play with dolls." He looked at her before following Reyna to the kitchen.

"Reyna what do you want to drink, and don't say coffee."

"Milk will be fine." He grabbed a couple of glass and got the milk for them. Rory was watching them talking about nothing, making jokes, and even throwing food at each other.

Rory was sitting in her house when the door come flaying open. In walk Emily Gilmore with her arms full of boxes. She walked right into the kitchen and sat the boxes down on the table.

"Grandma what is all of this?"

"The RSVP people who you have to call and tell them that you called off the wedding."

"Why are you mad at me for grandma, he cheated on me not the other way around?"

"Things like that happen in marriages Rory. Not everyone is faithful all the time."

"So what have you cheated on grandpa?"

"Of course not don't be silly."

"So what you are saying is that it's ok for Jess to cheat on me?"

"All that I'm saying is that you should give him another chance Rory."

"Grandma I'm not getting back together with Jess."

"What about the gifts that people have sent you?"

"I will keep the good ones and return the sucky ones."

"You are too much like your mother."

"No mom returned all the gifts I'm not going to. I need to go get Reyna from Tristan's place." She grabbed her keys and walked out the door leaving Emily standing in the kitchen. "Grandma lock the door when you leave please don't want anyone coming in now would we?" Rory walked out the door while Emily was just looking at her

"Too much like her mother, never listens to anyone."

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Next chapter Jess comes to see Rory at Tristan's place. Rory and Tristan fight over what school Reyna will be going to. Once again thank you for all your reviews from everyone. 


	10. Chapter 10

Rory walked into the house and saw wedding gifts that some of her family had sent her most of the people she had never knew she had. She sent back most of the gifts but like she told her grandmother she kept the ones she liked. Emily still wasn't talking to her and she didn't care. Her relationship with Tristan was still at the friend stage, which was fine with him but not her. They never talked about the past just about what was going on in there life right now. Reyna was getting excited about starting school, which was something else that they talked about a lot. Tristan wanted to send her to the same school he went to, while Rory wanted her to go to Stars Hollow as she did. They were going to talk to the Headmaster at the elementary school that Tristan wanted to send Reyna too.

Rory was the one who drove Reyna to the school in Hartford as Tristan started to work for his grandfather again. Rory pulled into the parking lot and they looked up at the school, which looked like Chilton to Rory.

"This is a school?"

"Yep, come on your dad is inside waiting for us." Reyna saw her father's car and quickly got out and ran over to him. Tristan took his sunglasses off and picked her up. "Tristan is this a good idea? I mean that Stars Hollow has a fine school."

"Rory if she goes here then she will be in Chilton without having to do everything you did."

"Reyna go sit down on the bench, while I talk to your father." Tristan sat her down as Rory smacked his arm. "I don't want her to grow up with these rich kids."

"Rory she is one of them her last name is DuGrey after all, I was one of them, you became one of them and we turned out alright."

"I know Tristan, but I would like her to see what other kids are like before putting her into private school." He pinched the bride of his nose, and closed his eyes.

"How about we talk to them before deciding what to do?" She nodded before looking over at Reyna who was tugging at the bottom of her dress.

"Mommy why do I have to wear this?"

"Honey you want to look nice don't you?"

"I guess so." She tugged onto it again before walking over to her parents and walking inside the building.

"I told you they would love her." Tristan said carrying Reyna inside she had went to sleep coming to Stars Hollow.

"Tristan they said they would think about it." He placed her on the couch before walking into the kitchen and leaned up against the doorframe Rory bent down looking inside the fridge as he just looked at her. "Did you hear me Tristan?"

"No I what did you say?"

"I asked if you were staying for diner."

"Yea, are going to be cooking?"

"Yep I have learned over the years how to cook." She walked over to the cupboard and was reaching for some plates Tristan walked behind her and grabbed the plates. Rory was holding her breath as his body was rubbing against hers. Tristan was still behind her not wanting to move. She turned around and looked into his eyes blue meet blue. He sat the plates down and cupped her cheeks. He leaned down to kiss her, but they heard a crash on the floor and a crying coming from the living room. Tristan was the first one out and saw that Reyna had rolled off the couch. He picked her up and she cried onto his shoulder as Rory walked over to them.

"She rolled off the couch."

"Are you hurt baby?" She nodded and held out her arm. Rory saw it was a little red. "Can you move it for mommy?" She nodded and done what her mom asked her to do. Rory kissed her arm. "Does it fill better now?" She nodded again as Tristan sat her down on the couch. Rory was trying not to laugh but when Reyna did, all three started to laugh now.

Rory was in the kitchen cooking she looked out and saw Tristan was sitting on the couch his hand was on the side of his face and he was rubbing Reyna's back. Her relationship with Tristan has changed since he came back. From the rough start to him giving her, a shoulder to cry on after Jess to now she was in love with him again. All those fillings that she locked away were now back and more intense then ever before. She went back to cook, but her mind was still on Tristan it seemed to be on him more the last few weeks.

Tristan was staying the night at Rory's place they were going to have a movie night with Lorelai bring the food. Tristan saw that Reyna was so excited getting to stay up past her bedtime. Lorelai walked inside the house arms full of bags.

"A little help would be nice Tristan." He walked over to her and took the bags and walking into the kitchen. "Start the coffee and popcorn Tristan please." Rory walked downstairs and sat down beside her mom.

"Mom." Rory whispered and Lorelai looked over at her daughter. "I love Tristan."

"I know Rory you guys are friends again."

"No mom I'm in love with him more then last time."

"What?" Lorelai jumped off the couch causing Tristan to run out of the kitchen. "So thought I saw a spider but nope it was dirt." He walked back into the kitchen as she sat back down. "Talk now child of mine."

"Just lately I have been thinking of him all the time."

"Dirty thoughts?" Rory looked away and Lorelai laughed some.

"What should I do mom?"

"Tell him Rory."

"What if he doesn't love me back?" Rory's voice was lower and Lorelai barley heard her. "I hurt him mom badly mom he said he could never forgive me."

"You two have been living together the last mouth Rory. If he didn't love you then he wouldn't spend all this time with you. He still loves you Rory trust me." Rory looked into the kitchen, as Tristan and Reyna were carrying popcorn and coffee out to them.

During the movies, Rory put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He lowered his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. The next thing Rory knows she felt someone carrying her upstairs. She felt the covers pulled up around her.

"I love you Rory more then anything." He kissed her lightly on the lips before walking out of the room. She had a smiled on her face as she fell asleep.

It has been a week since Tristan told her he loved her, Rory just played if off like she didn't hear him. Tristan was at work and she was fixing Reyna a sandwich when the phone rang. Rory was looking for the phone and she found it under the kitchen table.

"Hello."

"I would like to speak to a Lorelai Gilmore or Tristan DuGrey."

"This is Lorelai Gilmore." She roller her eyes she hated being call Lorelai

"Yes you had your daughter Lorelai DuGrey at our school a week ago. I just wanted to tell you that she done excellent on her test we gave her it was the highest score we've had for a student who hadn't been to our preschool."

"Thank you we are proud of her."

"We would like to offer a scholarship for your daughter to attend our school."

"I will talk it over with Tristan, when do you have to know?"

"The last week of July Miss. Gilmore, we hope to have Lorelai in our school."

"Thank you so much. I'll call later to tell you our answer." She hung up the phone and looked at her daughter reading a book.

"Honey will you come here for a minute?" Reyna put her book down and walked into the kitchen. "I want your truthful answer to this ok?" Reyna nodded. "That school we visited a few days ago wants you to go to school there. I want you to stay in Stars Hollow School for a few more years, and your dad wants you to go to the other school. What do you want to do?"

"I don't care, can I go read now?"

"Yea honey, your dad and I will talk about this." Reyna walked back into the living room and picked her book up.

Tristan drove to Stars Hollow he wanted to talk to Rory tonight he was going to tell her everything and hope she felt the same way. He pulled into the driveway and took a deep breath before walking out of his car. He opened the door and saw that Rory was sitting on the couch watching television. Not caring he walked over and pulled her up from the couch. He put his hands on her face and kissed her. She kissed him back with everything she had in her body. When air was needed, he broke away and looked at her closed eyes.

"I love you Rory." She opened her eyes and looked at him before giving him a half smile.

"I love you Tristan." They kissed again before hearing clapping coming from the door. They looked over and saw Lorelai and Reyna clapping. Reyna ran over to her parents and hugged them both. There stood the happy family in the middle of the living room as one.

Tristan woke up the next morning with Rory in his arms and clothes everywhere on the floor. They had made up for all the time that they were apart from each other. He was playing with the ring that was hanging around her neck. She opened her eyes, smiled at him, and grabbed his hand.

"What are you thinking?"

"That I never want this filling to go away, that I want you to wake up with me holding you, that I want you to marry me." He unclasps the necklace and takes the ring from it. "Marry me." She just nodded and he put the ring on her finger.

* * *

Thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter it means a lot to me. It might seem they go together fast, but the fillings couldn't be held in anylonger between. I don't know how many more chapters I will write, but it won't be many more maybe two or three. The next chapter Emily will find out about Rory and Tristan so will another person (yes we all know who he is.). Once again thank you for reading and reveiwing. 


	11. Chapter 11

Rory was looking at the ring that was finally on her finger and smiled. It wasn't like the way that Jess asked her, which was romantic with flowers and down on one knee. They were naked in bed and they had just woken up, her grandmother would just love the way Tristan purposed. Rory ran over to her moms to tell her the great news. She opened the door as Lorelai was walking down the stairs. She just held out her hand as both of them screamed and hugged each other. They spent over an hour talking about everything. Rory decided she didn't want to wait to get married to Tristan the sooner the better for her.

Reyna was watching tv when Rory walked inside the house. She sat down beside her daughter and watched with her.

"Reyna I have to tell you something." She looked up at her. "Your dad and I are getting married." She had a huge smile on her face and hugged Rory. Tristan walked downstairs and Reyna almost tackled him hugging his waist.

"I take it you told her?"

"Yep, Tristan I want to get married quickly no long engagement. I had one of those and it didn't work out to well."

"It did for me." He picked up Reyna before walking over to Rory and kissing her. "What ever you want Rory, we could use all the plans from your and his wedding if you want."

"You don't mind."

"How much input did he give you?"

"He said what ever I wanted to do, so he had none."

"See just call your grandmother and tell her to push back some dates."

"That will go over well with her."

"Call her but no parties."

"Tristan she will want to throw us one."

"Fine just call her. I will take Rey to keep her out of your hair I have some packing to do."

"You're moving in here?" Rory was surprised that he would give up his home.

"Yea or did you want to move in with me?"

"We should talk about that later." He nodded and sat Reyna down on the floor. She went back to watching tv. Tristan and Rory walked into the kitchen to talk without Reyna listening in on them. "So do you want to live here or at your place?"

"Rory as long as we are together I don't really care. You have lived your whole life here what do you want?"

"Can we just focus on what we are going to tell my grandmother right now?" He nodded and kissed her forehead before they walked out to the living room.

Rory drove to her grandmother's place and saw his car was in the driveway. He was the last person she would guess to be at her grandparents place. She knocked on the door and the housekeeper of the week answered it.

"My I help you?"

"I need to talk to Emily please."

"What's your Name?"

"Rory Gilmore." She nodded and they walked into the living room. She saw Jess and Lucy sitting on the couch laughing along with her grandparents. The laughter stopped when everyone noticed Rory was standing there.

"I can't believe this after everything that he has done to me, you still invite him and her to your house."

"Rory, Jess will always be welcomed into our house." Emily said as Rory laughed some.

"He was the cause of the wedding being called off grandma. How can the two of you sit there and laugh with him when he caused me so much pain? I'm your family not Jess you are suppose to be there for me not him." She saw Lucy's hand and she laughed now. "I just came here to tell you that Tristan and I are getting married in a few weeks." Emily was about to say something but Rory held her hand up. "Lucy right the ring looked better on me then it does you." She smiled to herself before walking out the door felling relived.

Walking into her house, she saw a note saying that Tristan and Reyna went to the diner for supper and they would bring back something for her. She needs to call her mom and tell her about her trip to Hartford.

"Dragonfly Inn Lorelai speaking."

"He was at their house talking and laughing, and he is getting married to that slut. Can you believe that they are still talking to him as if nothing happened? I mean come on she won't talk to me for weeks then when she does, it's only a few words, but him she laughs and have a great time. Can you believe that they took his side over mine they are my grandparents not his, but they seem to think he is family when he is just a piece of shit."

"Who is this, would you like to book a room?"

"Mom."

"I'm joking Rory. I don't know what to tell you about them. I quit trying to figure out my parents a long time ago."

"Tristan and I are getting married in a few weeks."

"Don't you think that is kind of soon?"

"Mom I'm not letting him go again, I won't make that mistake again."

"Ok what needs to get done?"

"We are using everything from the other wedding if you can help me."

"Our style or Emily's style?"

"Of course our style you have full control over everything." She heard her mom yell something.

"I'm on my way to your place right now."

"See you there."

Lorelai ran into the house and saw Reyna jumped off the couch and look at her. She ran over and hugged her grandmother as Tristan walked out. Lorelai walked over and hugged him trying not to cry.

"I'm glad it's you she's marrying."

"Me too." She hugged him again before Rory walked into the house.

"Let's get started mom, we have a lot to do and a short amount of time." They walked into the kitchen as Reyna and Tristan looked at each other.

"What are we going to do daddy?"

"Reyna are you going to help us." She looked back up at Tristan again.

"What are you going to do daddy?" She laughed before walking into the kitchen.

Tristan walked into his grandfather's study and saw the old man drinking Scotch while reading some papers. Pouring him a glass, he sat down beside Janlan.

"I wanted to say thank you for brining me home."

"What we done was wrong Tristan, you never deserved that and I'm sorry for that."

"We are getting married in like three weeks. I finally fill that everything in my life is going write for the first time in years."

"It's a wonderful filling to have Tristan, just remember it never last long. When it goes it's replaced with the worst filling in the world." He walked over and put his hand on his grandfather's shoulder. Janlan reached up and put his hand on top of Tristan's hand.

"Will you be my best man?"

"Of course I will. I love you Tristan" Tristan walked out the study and to his car happy.

Tristan stayed at his house that night not wanting to drive back to Stars Hollow. The filling he had since getting back together with Rory was gone. He remembers what Janlan told him. He felt like he needs to see his grandfather he tried to call him but no one answered. His home phone rang and he knew it was going to be bad news. He didn't answer it leaving it for the machine to pick up.

Rory was worried Tristan wasn't answering his phones/ She kept calling him and leaving messages for him to call her back but he never did. The door opened and she saw him with tears in his eyes, she walked over to him and hugged him as he cried on her shoulder.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. I have decided that there will be more chapters then what I said last chapter. Don't know what it going to happen next chapter yet but I have some ideas. Once again thanks for read and reviewing. 


	12. Chapter 12

Tristan was sitting on the couch went Rory walked back into the room. He still hasn't told her what happened so she didn't know how to act around him. She just put her arm around him.

"Tristan what happened?"

"Grandpa died. I went and saw him last night, he seemed ok but this morning I got a call from the hospital, and they said he died. It had to be right after I left."

"Tristan I'm so sorry." She pulled him into her chest as his body shook. She knew his parents would be coming home and it will start a huge fight about Reyna.

"I need to get everything ready for the funeral." He started to walk to the door when Rory grabbed his arm.

"Tristan he probably had everything planed out so stay here and wait for someone to call." He nodded and hugged Rory.

"Everything was finally going my way. I have my two girls that I love more then anything in this world. We're getting married in what three weeks?" She nodded and gave him a weak smile. "The last thing he said was that he loved me."

"He did Tristan trust me when I tell you that he loved you more then anything."

"Where is Reyna?"

"At moms she stayed the night." He nodded as they sat back down on the couch.

He heard his phone ringing looking over at the clock that read five A.M, he opened the phone up.

"Hello."

"Tristan it's your mother. Where are you at?"

"Where are you at?"

"Your house where you are suppose to be staying."

"I'm in Stars Hollow mom."

"With her I thought she was married?"

"Yes I'm with Rory and no she isn't married yet." He looked down and she was still sleeping. "I will meet you in half an hour mom." He closed the phone before she could say anything to him.

He saw his parents were sitting in the car as he pulled up the driveway. Walking out of his car his father came half way and hugged him. This was one of the few times that his father ever hugged him. They walked into his house and sat down on the couch.

"So you and Rory are back together?"

"Yes father we are back together."

"So how long?"

"Not long mom about a week."

"Last I heard from Emily Rory was marrying someone named Jess."

"That didn't work out for Rory and she called off the wedding."

"The attorneys called me and told us the ceremony will be tomorrow at noon." Tristan nodded and stood up.

"I have to get back to Stars Hollow I will call you guys tonight."

Tristan was tossing and turning all night keeping Rory up. She tried everything she could to help him sleep but nothing was working. She sat up, looked at him, and pushed him out of the bed.

"I love you Tristan but I need sleep."

"I'm sorry I'm going for a walk." She nodded as he walked out of the room and outside. The night was warm as he started towards the big oak tree to think. When he got to the tree, Luke was sitting there looking out in the water. He looked at Tristan as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and light one.

"I thought you quite?"

"Every once in a while, when times are tough."

"I heard Rory and Lorelai talking and I'm sorry about your grandfather." He nodded and sat down beside Luke.

"What happen between you and Lorelai?"

"We decided that since Rory and Jess were getting married that it wouldn't be right for us to date."

"Rory and Jess would be step-cousins and just seem wrong." He nodded and stood up. "Hey Luke they aren't together anymore, and if learned anything that if you love the girl she will come back to you."

"Go home and get some sleep Tristan, and stop smoking that." Tristan throws the pack of cigarettes into then the one he was smoking.

Today was going to be the hardest day in Tristan's life. He was wearing all black even his tie. Rory was in a black dress that was down past her knees. Reyna was wearing a dress similar to her mothers. She knew who Janlan was but didn't really know what was happening the only thing she knew was that Janlan wouldn't be around anymore. Tristan picked her up as they walked out to a waiting limo for them. Lorelai was waiting for them outside she had became friends with Janlan when he would come and see Reyna. The ride was quite no one wanting to talk. Reyna was reading her book sitting between her mom and grandma. Rory was holding Tristan's hand as he keep moving in the seat.

They had arrived at the church and Lorelai was the first one out of the limo. She helped Reyna who was tugging at the dress trying to get it to stay where she wanted it. Rory was the next one out and she took Reyna's hand. Tristan slowly got out of the limo and saw Rory's hand out for him, smiling he took her hand and they walked into the church. As expected, the church was full with everyone that Janlan had touched in his life.

Tristan walked up to the podium to give a speech. He smiled down at Reyna who was trying to wave but Rory had her hands.

"Janlan DuGrey was a great man who had touched so many lives. He loved to give money or his time to any charity across the world. My grandfather was the men who I most wanted to be in my life he was my idol. The last thing he told me was that he loved." That was all that Tristan could take as he started to cry. He moved away and whipped his eyes. "If I can grew old and be half of the man my grandfather was, or even a tenth then I would have done something in my life that was worth it. He was the one who brought me home so I could be with my family and told me not to give up. He always told me that if you want something in your life and wish for it sooner or later you would get it. So when I get to sit down and think about what I'm going to take from Janlan DuGrey is that never give up on your dreams because they will come true." Tristan walked back to Rory as she hugged him then Reyna.

After they were done at the graveyard, they were going back to Tristan parent's house. Reyna was with her mother as Tristan was beside his parents talking to some family friends.

"Tristan who is that little girl that Rory has here?" He closed his eyes knowing that this moment was coming.

"Mom that is Reyna Rory's daughter."

"Who is the father?"

"I am mom." She looked at Tristan not knowing what to say about this. "It's a long story and I don't fill like talking about it right now."

"That is my granddaughter?"

"Yes mom she is Lorelai Reyna DuGrey." He saw tears in his mother's eyes just by looking at Reyna. "So you what to meet your granddaughter?" She nodded as Tristan took her hand they walked over to Rory. "Rey this is your grandmother Kim."

"It's nice to meet you." Reyna held out her hand and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you too Reyna." Tristan's father walked over to them now.

"Rey this is my father, your grandfather David. Dad this is my daughter Reyna." He looked at Tristan before leaning down and looking at Reyna. She was a little scared and hide be hind Rory's leg.

"Nice to meet you Reyna."

"Nice to meet you too." The rest of the night Reyna talked to her grandparents about her life and the places that Tristan had taken her. Tristan and Rory smiled a relieved smile since his parents liked Reyna.

Rory was woken up by knocking on her door she tried to wake Tristan up but he wouldn't move. She grabbed her robe and walked down the stairs she turned the coffeepot on first. She walked over to the door and saw three men who she thought she would never see again.

"Did you miss us Ace?"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Next chapter you will see what happened between Rory, Tristan, and Logan at Yale. Right now I'm looking at around fiftenn chapters or so. Thanks again for reading and reveiwing. 


	13. Chapter 13

She looked over her shoulder and saw Tristan was standing at the bottom of the steps looking at them. This was bad the last time Tristan and Logan were in the same area Logan ended up with a broken noise and ten stitches and Tristan had a spilt lip.

_Flashback_

_She knew how wrong this was to be with Logan. She was cheating on Tristan they had just gotten together with him, but he didn't know about her no string attached relationship with Logan. Logan had pulled her shirt off as he kissed down her neck this was wrong. _

"_Logan we can't do this." He kissed down her chest and stomach._

"_Not like we haven't done these three times this week."_

"_I'm with Tristan now. We need to stop this." He pulled his shirt over his head and kissed her again._

_She was laying in bed with Logan's arm around her. She tried to get up but Logan would just pull her back towards him. She heard the door open to her room and panic sat in. Looking over at the clock, she knew it was Tristan they were going to see a movie tonight. She quickly got out of bed and pulled her robe on as Logan put his pants up. The door to her room opened and she cruised herself for not locking the door. Tristan stood in the door looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi truck._

"_What the fuck is going on here?"_

"_Tristan." He rubbed his head and looked up at her._

"_Let me guess it means nothing, or was it an accident that both of you were naked and fell into bed."_

"_What is your problem man?"_

"_My problem is that you were in bed with who I thought was my girlfriend man."_

"_So you're Tristan. I'm Logan…" Tristan punched him in the face as Logan landed on the bed. He stood up and Tristan tackled him over the bed. Rory covered her mouth seeing Tristan on top of Logan punching him she tried to get him off but Tristan just looked at her. This gave Logan an opening and he punched Tristan in the mouth. His lip was bleeding but he punched back. Rory heard Paris walking into the common room. Paris came running in when she heard a something breaking. Walking in she saw that Tristan had busted a coffee cup over Logan's head. Paris and Rory finally pulled him off Logan as Rory ran over to Logan. He had blood coming from the top of his forehead and noise. She looked over at Tristan as Paris was trying to pull him out of the room. Tristan put his hands up and walked out of the bedroom with Paris. Rory picked up his shirt and whipped some of the blood of his face._

"_Logan I'm so sorry."_

"_I knew this could've happened when you told me you were dating him."_

"_He had no right to do that to you."_

"_I think I better go to the hospital and get this checked out."_

"_I'll go with you let me get dressed."_

"_Ok." His eyes were wide open and Rory was now worried about him. _

_They walked out of the room with Logan leaning on Rory. They saw Paris was helping Tristan with his lip until he jerked his head back from her._

"_Paris I'm taking Logan to the hospital I'll be back soon."_

"_If you leave with him don't come knocking when he dumps you for the next whore he wants to sleep with." Tristan was looking at her the hate was in his eyes._

"_Did you just call me a whore?"_

"_Let's see you sleep with a married man. Next, you tell me that you aren't ready to sleep with me and I agreed it was too soon. Now I find you here fucking a want to be me. How long Rory have you been going behind my back?"_

"_Can you talk about this later after I get some help?"_

"_I'll help you I will push you right out that damn window." Finn and Colin came after Paris called them and they took Logan as Paris walked out the room to give them somewhere to talk._

"_How long Rory?"_

"_It started before you came here."_

"_So why didn't you stop when we started to date?"_

"_I don't know Tristan."_

"_Well when you do know you can find me." He slammed the door making her jump some. She walked into her room and saw blood and her broken coffee cup on the floor._

_End Flashback._

"Logan what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the wedding tomorrow."

"I'm not getting marred tomorrow to Jess we broke up."

"No one told us about that. I see you've moved on back to him. You want to relive some of our past."

Tristan walked down the stairs and was right in Logan's face.

"You remember what happened the last time the three of us was together you had to go to the hospital. So if you don't want a repeat of that then get the hell out of here."

"Daddy can we go to Luke's?" Logan saw the girl she was holding a teddy bear and she was rubbing her eyes.

"Yea Rey go get dressed and we will go." Tristan followed her upstairs as the three of them looked at Rory.

"You have a daughter love?"

"Yea Finn she's five.

"Who is the father?" Rory looked over at Logan as he looked worried.

"Tristan is her father Logan so don't worry about it."

"So what happened to the wedding Love?"

"Well he was cheating on me and got her pregnant."

"What about him?"

"Logan you're not my boyfriend so don't act like you are. What ever is going on with you and Tristan after all these years is your business not mine. I need to get dressed and go to breakfast with my family. Come back anytime you like to..."

"Thanks Ace."

"Finn and Colin, not you Logan don't ever come back."

Rory closed the door and walked upstairs to her room. She walked inside and saw his bare back she hugged him and kissed his back. He turned around in her arms and hugged her.

"I had no idea that grandma invited them, and that they would show up at the house."

"I believe you Rory. It's just that when I see him I think back to when we were in college."

"I made a mistake in college Tristan and it hurt you. I'm sorry about that just mark it up as the first of many mistakes that I done to hurt you." He smiled some at her, moved some hair from her eyes, and kissed her forehead.

"Like everything else it's in the past and we are over it." He kissed her before the door opened up and Reyna was looking at them.

"Could you two stop sucking face so I can get something to eat?" They both busted up laughing as Tristan walked over and grabbed Reyna.

"She's been around your mom way to much. Your mom has to get dressed first then we can go."

Tristan held her coffee cup out to her while she walked downstairs. She took his hand as they started to walk to Luke's Reyna was on Tristan's back as they keep walking. Rory stopped when she saw Dean standing on the street. He was holding a little boys hand as they were looking inside of market. He looked up and saw Rory and Tristan was standing on the street and the little girl on Tristan's back. 'Could this day get any worse for me?' Rory thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. Next chapter I have no idea what will happen yet with Rory and Dean. I might have more then fiftenn chapters I haven't decided yet on how many chapters I'm going to have. Thats all once again thank you for reading and reviewing. 


	14. Chapter 14

Dean was looking at Rory and then to the little girl on Tristan's back and knew that she was Rory's daughter.

"Dean when did you get back in Stars Hollow?"

"Yesterday we moved here from Hartford."

"Daddy who are they?"

"That's Rory an old friend."

"What about them?" He pointed up at Tristan and Reyna.

"Tristan DuGrey and Reyna DuGrey." Rory answer as Dean looked right at her.

"Is she your daughter also?"

"Her real name is Lorelai." Dean shook his head as they were just looking at each other. Lindsey walked out and was now looking at Rory.

"I'm Lindsey Dean's wife and this is our son Preston." She reached her hand out at Tristan.

"Tristan DuGrey Rory's fiancé. This is our daughter Reyna." He shook her hand while Reyna waved at her before gripping Tristan shoulders again. "We need to get her feed before she turns into you when you don't get feed." The other couple laughed as Rory smacked his arm.

"It was nice seeing you guys again."

"You to Rory." Dean said and she smiled at him some. They walked away into Luke's as Lindsey walked ahead of Dean.

"She is pretty daddy."

"Which one?"

"Both of them."

"Yea they were, but not as pretty as your mommy." Dean looked at Rory one more time before following his wife down the road.

Rory was looking out the window as Luke carried the food over to them. Tristan reached over and took her hand.

"Rory are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine just thinking."

"About?"

"How I almost ended Dean's marriage."

"It takes two Rory you didn't do it all by yourself."

"I still fill badly about it."

"And you always will Rory, you just need to move on and forget about it they have."

"Reyna you want to go to the park today?" She nodded while eating her waffles. Lorelai walked into the diner and Reyna smiled.

"Grawma."

"Reyna don't talk with your mouth full." Tristan said looking over at her

"Rorry." Tristan rolled hid eyes as she finished chewing. "Sorry daddy I was happy to see grandma that's all." Lorelai kissed her forehead before sitting down.

"So guess who is back in town?"

"Dean." She looked over at Rory. "We ran into him and his son before walking inside."

"Did you know?"

"He had a son yep his name is Preston."

"Stop doing that."

"What?"

"Finishing my sentences."

"Rorry." She had a mouthful of eggs and bacon, Tristan rolled his eyes again as Reyna laughed.

Tristan and Rory were sitting on a bench while watching Reyna on the slide. Tristan was kissing her neck, as she was trying to watch Reyna.

"Tristan people are watching us."

"We might teach them a thing or two then."

"Even your daughter?" That stopped him as he saw the smile on her face.

"Rey isn't dating until she turns thirty and then I will go on every date with them." She laughed as Reyna was sliding down the slide as she took a book out and started to read.

"Daddy will you push me on the swings?" He kissed Rory before walking over to her and picking her up. Rory looked up from her book and saw Dean walking over to her with his son.

"Hi Rory."

"Dean hi."

"Is your daughter here?" She nodded and looked over at Tristan pushing Reyna. "So how did you end up with Tristan? The last I heard you were marrying Jess"

"That is a very long story that I might tell you latter on, but not right now."

"Dad will you push me?" Dean nodded and they walked over where Tristan and Reyna were.

Dean was standing beside Tristan as they each were pushing there kids. Neither one was really talking to each other.

"So where so you work?" Dean asked as Tristan looked over at him.

"The family business, you."

"Working for a construction company in Hartford."

The two kids were playing together in a sand box as the parents watched them. Tristan was watching the boy very closely, which was funny to Rory and even Dean.

"Hey Rey you want to get some ice cream?"

"Can Preston come with us?" He rolled his eyes.

"If it's ok with his dad."

"Can I dad please, please, please, please."

"Yea be good for Tristan and Rory."

"Where do you live we can drop him off." He wrote the address down for Rory before kissing his son's hair and walking away.

After taking Preston home they were now sitting in the living room watching a movie. Reyna was sitting on the floor while Rory and Tristan were on the couch talking about the wedding. Everything was set and the invites mailed out. Tristan was holding Rory to his side rubbing her back as she closed her eyes almost sleeping.

"Mommy this is our." She looked up, Tristan held his fingers up to his mouth, and she nodded and turned back to the movie.

Rory woke up when she felt the bed going down opening her eyes she was in the bedroom with Tristan getting under the covers. She got up and went to get ready for bed before he could grab her. She walked out and saw him sleeping she quietly slide into bed and tried to go to sleep but couldn't. Her mind drifted to Dean she was glad that after everything between them they were somewhat friends. Then she thought about Jess for the first time since he left, she was wondering if he was ok and happy with Lucy. Now the men besides her sleeping the man whose heart she had broken, but he never gave up on them being together. She was happy now in her life she has a beautiful daughter, the man she loved more then anything right beside her. Tristan sat up some and looked at her rubbing his eyes.

"Is everything alright?"

"Perfect good night love you." He kissed her before laying back down.

"Love you too." He pulled her towards his body as they both fell asleep.

Today was a normal day so far for the family who were eating eggs and talking. Tristan was going into the office for a few hours as Rory was going to finish her article. Reyna was going to be spending the day with Tristan parents for the first time. Tristan finished up and walked upstairs to get some papers.

"Reyna be good for your grandparents, they aren't like grandma Lorelai they're more like Emily so give them your Emily Gilmore performance." She nodded before running upstairs. Tristan walked back into the kitchen. "Are you sure about your parents taking her for the day?"

"Everything will be fine Rory they have changed from when I was growing up. They want to get to know Rey that's all so don't worry." He kissed her before walking up to the door. "Rey let's go." She came walking downstairs with her backpack full of books, and toys.

"Be good Reyna and daddy will pick you up at three." She kissed her daughter and watched them going out to the car.

Rory had just finished her article and she just faxed to her boss. She was cleaning the house when a knocked on the door she walked over and saw Lucy was standing at the door tears in her eyes.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I don't have a clue what's coming next I'm writing as the ideas are coming to me. I didn't want to make Dean a bad guy like in most of my other stories he won't be in the story much but his son will be. Once again thank you for your reviews. 


	15. Chapter 15

Tristan walked inside the house, saw a women sleeping on the couch, and was surprised. Reyna walked in and was standing right beside them with the same surprised look on her face. Rory walked out and walked over to them; she pulled them outside and closed the door.

"Who is that Rory?"

"That is Lucy she came here crying."

"What's wrong?"

"Reyna go up to your room and take the things out of your bag." She nodded and walked inside the house. "Jess left her this morning. He said that he was tried of living a lie with her."

"So why did she come here for?"

"She has no family and Jess hadn't paid the rent on the place so she has ten days to get her things and move out of the place."

"What do you want to do?"

"She needs a place to stay for awhile."

"You don't have enough room here for her."

"I know and I was thinking that you could move in officially, and she could stay at your place."

"Let me get my things out and move her things in." She kissed him while he walked to his car. "Did you call Luke and tell him yet?"

"I was going to take her over and introduce them first and then tell him."

"Good plan just make sure that no one is around when you tell him."

"I will be careful."

After getting Lucy settled into the house he was finally home, Rory had already put most of his bags upstairs just to get them out of the floor. He walked into Reyna's room and kissed her forehead before going to bed. Walking into the room Rory was sleeping the same way that Reyna was just mirror images of each other. He slides in beside her and felt her hugging his back.

The next morning Rory picked up the phone and called Jess trying to talk some since into him, but she got his voice mail.

"Jess it's Rory I just wanted to call and say you're a dick for doing what you are to Lucy. Be a man and come back to her she needs you and so does your unborn child. You always said you didn't want to be your father, but you are going to if you don't come back to her." She hung the phone up and decided to go see if her grandparents have heard from him.

"Tristan I'll be back in a few hours watch Reyna."

"Ok." However, she was already out the door.

Pulling up to the Gilmore mansion, she walked over at the door and knocked.

"May I help you?"

"I'm needed to speak to Mr. or Mrs. Gilmore."

"I'm sorry they aren't here right now. I can tell them you where here."

"You might not know this but I'm Rory Gilmore the granddaughter."

"I'm sorry you want to wait for them they will be right back?"

"That will be fine thank you." They walked inside the house and Rory heard something coming from upstairs. "Who's upstairs?"

"That's Mr. Mariano he is staying here for awhile." She stopped Jess was staying here with her grandparents in this house, and probably in her room.

"When did he get here?"

"A few days ago I think." Rory sat down as the housekeeper walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she heard her grandparents walking inside the house.

"Rory what are you doing here?" Emily asked looking upstairs.

"I can't just come and visit my grandparents?"

"Of course you can, but this isn't a really good time." Richard looked over at Emily, then back to Rory.

"Why not grandma is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong it's just we are thinking about remolding and it would bore you to death."

"That's fine I want to spend time with the two of you." She saw them both looking upstairs when a door closed. "What is someone here?"

"No might've been the maid."

"Why would she go into a room that none is staying in?"

"I'll have a talk with her."

"I have some news to share with you guys. You will never guess who showed at my door today."

"Who?" Emily asked and Rory smiled.

"Lucy." The look in Richard and Emily's faces were priceless.

"What did she want?"

"Well it seems the excuse for a man Jess dumped her and took all the money leaving his fiancé and mother of his unborn child homeless."

"Jess would never do that."

"But he did, so she is living in Tristan's house and Tristan has moved in. I told Luke and was a little upset that Jess would do something like that he thought he raised Jess better then that."

"Jess is a good guy he had to have a reason for leaving her."

"From what she said he left her for no reason what so ever." Rory could see Jess was trying to hide, but she saw him. "I have to get home Preston is coming over to play and I don't want Tristan to give him the 'if you hurt her I'll kill you' speech yet. If you happen to see or hear from Jess would you please call me?"

"Of course we will Rory nice seeing you."

She got home and saw Dean was walking Preston over to the house. Preston waved at Rory who waved back at him and then she waved at Dean.

"Preston Reyna is probably in the back yard with her father if you want to go ahead and go see." He nodded before running around the house.

"Are you sure it's ok for him to be spending so much time here?"

"Of course Reyna likes having a kid her own age around."

"Just call when he's ready to come home."

"I will Dean bye."

"Bye." Dean watched her walking up to Tristan and kissing him. He put his arm around her as they walked to the back yard to watch the kids play.

After Preston, left Rory and Reyna were walking to her mom's house to tell her where Jess was staying. She walked inside and saw Lorelai was talking to Sookie, Reyna ran over to the two women hugging them.

"Mom guesses who I ran into a grandma's place?"

"The Pope?"

"Nope."

"The President?"

"Nope."

"Grandpa?"

"Yes he is, but not the person who I was talking about." She saw her mom's eyes and she nodded.

"Why is he with them?"

"He's the grandchild they never had, which is your fault by the way."

"I gave them a grandchild, but you turned out to be too much like me."

"Yes I did and Reyna is going to be the same way."

"So did you talk to him?"

"Not yet I was going to when they came home."

"Did they tell you he was staying with them?"

"Nope but the housekeeper did, then I saw him trying to listen to what I was saying."

"That little."

"Mom your grandchild is sitting on your lap." She looked down at Reyna who was covering her ears. "Before you say anything yes she can still here you talking."

"Well then I guess I'm going to have a heart to heart with my parents." She kissed Reyna's head before sitting her on the ground and grabbing her keys.

"I'll go with you Sookie could you please walk Reyna home, I'll call Tristan and tell him you are coming?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Sookie."

"Bye Sookie I'll call you when I get home."

"Bye you two."

Lorelai and Rory walked up to the door and rung the bell. They waited for a few minutes before Emily opened the door. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Mom we need to talk to you about something." They walked inside and closed the door.

* * *

As always thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. As you can guess the next chapter will have Lorelai and Rory talking to Emily. Once again thanks for the reviews. 


	16. Chapter 16

Lorelai almost pushed her mother into the sitting room since Emily just wouldn't move on her own. When they were finally in the room, Emily was just looking at them.

"Lorelai what is the meaning of this?"

"Well mother we have came upon some information."

"Yes we have lets go over the facts." Rory looked over at Lorelai.

"Fact one cheats on Rory and gets the women pregnant." She looked over at Rory.

"Fact two said women comes to my house and tells me all about this so I kick Jess out of my house." She looked back over to Lorelai.

"Fact three Rory comes here to tell you that she is marrying Tristan and she sees said women and Jess sitting on the couch have a gay old time."

"I liked the gay part mom."

"Thank you daughter, but so not the point."

"Right fact four said women who's name is Lucy comes to my house in tears seeing that Jess left her with no money or a place to live."

"Fact four."

"Four mom we are on fact five now."

"No we aren't."

"Yea we are you went, then I did, then you again, then me again, and now it's back to you."

"Right fact five Rory goes looking for Jess and she sees him trying to hide from her, but she sees him."

"Fact six… Well we never really had a fact six. Anyway why is Jess living with you grandma?"

"He's not living here Rory."

"Bullshit grandma I saw him trying to look at as today."

"Mom just tell us way Jess is living with you two for?"

"When we thought Rory and Jess were going to be married Richard was going to let Jess take over for him. The papers were singed and everything. So when Jess came here looking for a place to stay we let him stay here until he gets everything in order."

"Yea mean you guys didn't wait for the wedding to happen you just decided to sign over the company to him, no questions asked?"

"Yes Lorelai it was only a few weeks away, how were we suppose to know that Rory would pull a Lorelai and cancel the wedding."

"I'm standing right here mom, and I only done that once what almost ten years ago?"

"What about Lucy in this grandma she is pregnant and had no where to live?"

"Jess said that the child isn't his Rory."

"The hell it's not she said that she's only been with Jess for awhile." The door closed as Richard and Jess walked inside laughing. The laughter stopped when they saw two very angry women looking at them. "Jess you're just the person I've been looking for. I need to talk to you." Rory grabbed his arm and pulled him back outside.

"What is wrong with you Jess?"

"Me what is wrong with you coming here."

"They are my grandparents not yours Jess they are nothing to you."

"Well they seem to think I'm something."

"And they are the only ones who think that. After everything you said about Tristan not being in Reyna's life you are going to be doing be doing the same thing, but in Tristan's defense he never knew I was pregnant, but you know that Lucy is and that makes you a dead beat."

"Are you done?"

"Not even close. How can you do this Jess I thought you were a better man then this?"

"Maybe I'm not a better man then what you thought I was."

"That is bull Jess I know you and you are a great guy."

"But not great enough for you." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Jess you know that I loved you, but what I have with Tristan is different then I had with you."

"Please don't go into the whole soul mate thing Rory please."

"Jess just grow up and be a man and take care of your family. You are so much better then this and you know it."

"You never did know me Rory I was the first guy who would take car of your bastard daughter." He closed his eyes knowing he didn't mean to call Reyna that he felt a smack on his face and he fell back some. "Rory I didn't."

"You better never talk about my daughter like that again. You were the one who was mad at Tristan because Reyna didn't need you anymore in her life as a father figure."

"I didn't mean what I said about Reyna you know I love that little girl."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore now does it she has her father to love her." She stressed father to him, which she knew that would make him mad. "Lucy is staying at Tristan's place if you want to talk to her, but I'm telling you if you do anything to hurt her I will tell Luke where you're staying at." She walked back inside and heard Lorelai yelling at Emily and Richard.

"Jess isn't even you family he hurt your granddaughter."

"And she hurt him."

"Poor little Jessie Rory let the father of her daughter back into her life."

"Lorelai."

"No don't Lorelai me we are done you will never see me back her again. If Rory wants to have something to do with you then fine, but you will never see me again."

"If that is the way you feel then fine by us."

"You two are something your only daughter is telling you want nothing to do with you and you both act like nothing is wrong."

"You've done this before Lorelai and you always come back when you need something."

"I'll make sure I never need anything form the two of you anymore." Rory walked in and saw her mother walking away. With one final look at Emily and Richard, she followed her mother outside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke had just closed the diner when he saw Lorelai walking up to the door. He noticed she had been crying. As soon as he opened the door, she fell into his arms crying. He was rubbing her back and telling her everything is going to be ok. In the back of his mind, he knew that Jess was involved with this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of town Rory was sitting on the couch with Reyna's head in her lap and Tristan's arm around her as they watched a movie. She had given up on her grandparents the day she saw Jess sitting in the living room. Looking up at Tristan, she saw he was watching his daughter laughing he had a huge smile on his face and she knew she had made the right decision. She pulled his face down to hers and they kissed.

"I'm still in the room guys put a hold on it." They both laughed at Reyna she started to act more like her grandmother every day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading and reviewing I hope this chapter help answer some of your questions you had about Jess, Emily, and Richard. I know the plot moves fast but I know when I read I like the plot to keep moving and not drag it on for chapters, I will try to slow it down some. Next chapter don't really know yet what will happen. Once again thanks for the reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

They were practicing for the wedding, which was in a few days. Reyna was excited that she was the flower girl and had an important job to do. Preston was going to be the ring bearer after Reyna begged her parents. Janlan is going to be Tristan's best man and Lorelai the maid of honor. Lane was going to the only braidsmaid for Rory and Steven was going to be the only groomsman for Tristan. Steven walked for Tristan and was his friend in Military School. As the practice was finishing Rory had tears in her eyes, as did her mother.

"I'm crying and this is only practice."

"I know so do I?"

"How are we going to make it?"

"I don't know." They hugged each other as Tristan walked up to them.

"How are you two going to make it when the wedding is here?"

"We don't know." They both said it at the same time.

"Rory if you're ready Reyna is looking tired." She looked behind Tristan and saw her daughter had her head on Tristans dad's shoulder.

"Yea can you handle everything thing from here mom?"

"Yea go ahead and take her home. I will come by later." Tristan walked over and took Reyna from his dad, and Rory found Preston and they walked out to the car.

After dropping odd Preston they walked into the house Rory saw they had a few messages on the machine. She pressed the button as Tristan laid Reyna onto the couch.

"Tristan its Paris sorry I couldn't make it today I will be at the wedding I promise. Call me later thanks." She looked up at Tristan who nodded and she pressed the delete button

"Rory its Dan I need your article in before you leave on your honeymoon." She rolled her eyes and deleted it.

"Rory it's your grand." She deleted it before hearing what she had to say.

"It's me again." She pressed the button again.

"Do not press that damn button again." She looked over at Tristan who was laughing some. She pressed the button again. The next four messages where from Emily and all was deleted.

"Did she finally give up?"

"Yea I think so she never called back."

"So where do you want to go after the wedding?"

"The first question is Reyna coming with us?"

"How about we go to Hawaii for a few days then your mom can bring Reyna out with her?"

"Lorelai will love that let me call her." She walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want?"

"Grandma been calling you too?"

"That woman never gives up."

"Yea she called us about eight times."

"When you tell a person you want nothing to do with them they leave you alone, but not Emily she keeps calling."

"Tristan and I have a question for you."

"If it involves my mother."

"It doesn't how would you like to go to Hawaii for a week or more?"

"What's the catch?"

"What are you talking about mom?"

"Come on Rory there has to be a catch."

"Ok so there is a catch you will have to watch Reyna for a week before you two fly out to be with us."

"Is my soon to be son-in-law paying for everything?"

"Of course he will be you won't have to spend a dime."

"How about a nickel?"

"Maybe a nickel only if you wanted to."

"Can I bring someone with me?"

"He will never agree to come with you mom."

"Of course he will just to see me in my very tight tiny bikini."

"Your granddaughter will also see you mom and my soon to be husband."

"Come on Tristan has seen me naked before."

"Yea when you saw a spider after taking a shower and ran out without your towel on."

"That thing was huge and the look on his face was priceless."

"He was boring a hole with his eyes."

"He always said I was hot."

"Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"You're just jealous."

"Mom if Luke wants to come then he can are you in?"

"Of course I am. You're not offered a trip to paradise everyday."

"Call me if you talk Luke into it."

"I will talk him into it."

Lorelai was standing outside the diner looking at Luke walking around cleaning tables. She knocked on the door, he opened it, and she just kissed him. Luke dropped the rag while wrapping his arms around her this was the first kissed they had since before Rory and Jess announced their engagement.

"Why did we ever stop doing this?" She said as he kissed down her neck.

"Rory, Jess."

"Right the stupid kids have to ruin all our fun." She kissed him again as they walked over to the counter and he lifted her up onto it. She undid the buttons on his flannel shirt. The next thing she knew they were walking upstairs and going into the apartment.

They were laying in the bed with Lorelai's head on his shoulder.

"How did you like the sun?"

"I don't know the sun that well but its ok."

"No I mean Hawaii for about a week."

"I can't afford to go away for a week."

"You will not have to pay a dime, but you might a nickel."

"Lorelai what are you talking about?"

"Tristan and Rory are going to Hawaii for the honeymoon so I get to watch Reyna. Then after a week they want me and Reyna to fly out and I wanted you to come with me."

"I don't know."

"I will take you bikini shopping with me and only try on ones that are two sizes to small."

"When do we leave?" She kissed him before he rolled on top of her.

Looking though the mail Tristan saw a letter from the school that Reyna was going to be attending. He opened it and saw a thing about donating money to the school and he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"They want us to give them money."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep the smallest amount is ten grand and they don't have another place to check mark."

"Are you going to send them anything?"

"Well if she gets into trouble then we have a better shot of her not getting kicked out."

"She is a DuGrey so trouble will follow her."

"Send the money." They both said as Reyna slide down the banister.

"Reyna." She looked at her parents and closed her eyes.

"You guys were supposed to be kissing like you always are."

"And you are supposed to walk down the stairs."

"But daddy it's so much fun." He leaned down so he was looking at her.

"Reyna next time walk down the steps."

"Yes daddy." He saw Rory walking away from them.

"Or just wait until your mom isn't home, and please don't get hurt doing it or I'm going to be in trouble." She laughed and hugged him before going after her mom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. Here is the next chapter not really happy about the way it turned out don't really like writing filler chapters which this one was. I needed to build up for the wedding and I might write in some of the honeymoon. I'm thinking twenty chapters right now so three more after this one. Once again I want to thank everyone for the reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

Rory was a nervous wreck today was the day and everything has been going wrong for her. First, the flowers were late getting here so as people were showing up they saw them sitting the flowers up. Next, they forget the dresses upstairs in the room that Rory was staying. Rory had forgotten the key also so she had to call her mom at seven in the morning to get the spare key. Third, Reyna got sick last night and was throwing up all night and morning, but now she was fine and sleeping on the bed.

"Rory." She looked over at Paris who was standing by the door. She walked over to her and they just looked at each other. "Lorelai said you were here I just want to say hi and congratulations."

"Thanks Paris and I'm sorry for everything that happened between us." She gave Rory a smile.

"So am I." They both took a deep breath. "So what do we do now hug?"

"I'm not sure what do you want to do?" Paris leaned in and they hugged quickly.

"How is everything going?"

"Don't ask nothing is going right so far today."

"Well everything looks great."

"Really I hadn't seen it since I came in here."

"Mommy." She looked over at Reyna who was rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry Paris."

"We'll talk later." Rory walked over to Reyna and sat down beside her. "How is the flower girl filling today?"

"My tummy still hurts a little." She was rubbing her stomach.

"I told you not to feed her AL's but does anyone ever listen to me?" Lorelai was in the doorway her arms crossed in front of her.

"She ate their before."

"Yea but you never eat at the end of the week always Monday and Tuesday."

"Yes mom I knew but that is what she wanted to have."

"Do you have everything?"

"Something old is my shoes since I'm not wearing any heels, something new is the well I can't say in front of my daughter."

"Dirty."

Something borrowed is necklace that you said I had to wear, something blue is." She held her hand up and Lorelai saw the blue bracelet that Tristan had gotten her when they first started to date.

"Is he wearing his too?"

"Yep I asked if he still had it and he founded last night."

"Come on Reyna lets go get your dress and grandma will do your hair." Reyna took Lorelai's hand and they walked out of the room. Rory sat back down when she felt someone was watching her. She turned around and saw Jess was leaning up against the door.

"If Tristan sees you here."

"He won't I just wanted to see you in your wedding dress."

"Then you shouldn't have cheated on me."

"I talk to Lucy the other day."

"Jess I still remember what you call my daughter so just leave, I don't want to talk to you, or see you ever again." She turned around and saw that he had left already she closed her eyes and rolled her neck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had just finished her hair when another knock on the door and she froze. Looking over at the clock, she saw it was one and time for the wedding to begin. Turning around she saw her father was standing their smiling at her.

"You ready kiddo?"

"Yea I am thanks dad."

"Then let's get the show on the road." He opened up his arm and she slid hers inside of his. "I love you Rory."

"I love you too dad."

They walked up to the line of people waiting for the doors to open. Lane and Steven were arm and arm and Reyna was standing with her basket of flowers, Preston had his pillow with rings on it. Lorelai already starting to cry, which was making her, tear up. The music started to play, the doors opened up, and it was time. Lane and Steven walked down first, then Lorelai, and next was Preston. Rory saw her daughter smiling as she started to throw the rose pedals down the aisle she was so proud of her little girl. The music changed and she started her walk down the aisle on her fathers arm. They finally made it to the altar and the ceremony started.

"With the power vested in my by the state of Connecticut I now pronouns you husband and wife. You my now kiss the bride." And Tristan did as everyone clapped for them. "Mr. and Mrs. Tristan DuGrey." He bent down and picked up Reyna as they walked down the aisle.

"Mommy is your last name like mine now?"

"Yea baby girl we have the same last name." Reyna leaned over and hugged her mother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally walked into the house around ten that night. Reyna went home with Tristan's parents for the night. Rory was laying with her head on Tristan's shoulder as they were holding hands. She looked at there wedding rings his being made of white gold and her being made of platinum.

"Tris."

"Hmm."

"Do you want more kids?" He looked down at her and smiled.

"Yea I do are you?" She nodded and he smiled and kissed her. "When did you find out?"

"A few days ago I went to the doctor."

"What was I doing?"

"At work finishing everything up before our honeymoon."

"How far along are you?"

"Four weeks." She smiled and he rolled on top of her.

"Reyna is going to be happy."

"Yea she will be."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were at the airport and Reyna was about to cry she was holding onto Rory and not letting go.

"Why can't I go with you?"

"You will in about a week honey. Mommy and daddy want a week by ourselves then you, grandma and Luke will come and stay with us for another week."

"You promise."

"I promise Reyna."

"You promise daddy." He took her from Rory and kissed her forehead.

"Yea promise too Rey."

"Be good for grandma and no sliding down the banisters." She laughed as Tristan smiled at her but her mom gave her the look and she stopped laughing. "Mom don't let her stay up to late or eat too much." The flight was called and Tristan picked up the bags.

"I know go see you in a week I just got me this bikini it shows almost everything."

"Okay mom we get it." She kissed her mom and daughter as Tristan done the same thing and they walked over to the gate. Rory waved at them on more time as Tristan handed the tickets to the attendants and they walking down the gate.

"Love you mommy and daddy."

"Love you too." They both said at the same time as the door closed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. Only a few chapters are left. Next chapter will be when Lorelai, Reyn, and Luke fly into Hawaii. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

The sun was up and the weather was perfect as it always is in paradise. Rory was laying with her head on Tristan's chest in a hammock on the back porch of the house that he had rented them for two weeks. They had talked about everything with the new member of the family that is do in eight months. Tristan was happiest that he would get to be here for her though everything she needed.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" She asked him running her hand up his bare chest.

"Well we have Reyna so I would like a boy, but if it's a girl I will love her just as much."

"Me too."

"What do you want to do on our last night together?" He asked kissing her head

"How about we just go out to eat somewhere new?"

"So we can't?"

"No more Spam places I need real food Tristan."

"This is the only time I have ever had Spam and it's not that bad." She laughed at him. "What it is pretty good you liked it."

"It was ok, but I want a nice restaurant that we have to dress nicely to get into to. I want candlelight with a waiter that I can hardly understand."

"Ok I will make some calls. Do you want to go shopping?"

"Yea we can go shopping this afternoon." She got off first and the hammock flipped Tristan on to his ass, and she busted up laughing.

"You think this is funny?" She nodded as he got up and grabbed her by the waist as she was still laughing some. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I never thought this would happen to us."

"I would hope not you were going to marry another guy." He kissed her as they walked back inside the house, her legs hit the bed as they laid down. "If we don't stop here then were never going out to diner tonight." He said as she started to kiss his neck. "Rory." She pulled him down further on top of her before he broke the kiss. "What are you trying to do to me woman kill me? We need to get going if you want diner tonight." She just nodded as he moved off her and picked up a phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled up to a mall and Rory was almost pulling Tristan's arm off. When they walked inside, she stopped and looked around at the different stores, they walked into the first dress store that she had seen and Tristan just sat down like a good husband. After ten different dresses she had finally pick the one out for her a black knee length with half sleeves. Tristan was about to walk out of the store when she grabbed his arm and they walked over to shoe rolling his eyes he sat down and watched her. She got a pair of shoes and they were ready to get him something to wear.

They walked into a men's clothing store where she went off to get him the right suite to wear. He was looking at the clothes when she walked over and handed him black pants, red shirt that was a button down and a black jacket and pushed him towards the dressing room.

"You know what size I wear Rory why do I have to try it on for?"

"I want to see what it looks like on you."

"Like every other suite that I've ever worn before."

"Come on Tristan open the door." He did and she smiled at him only two buttons were done on the shirt and the jacket was loosely on his shoulders. "Who taught you how to button up a shirt?"

"No one I learned all by myself." He smiled as she laughed some more at him. "Can we buy this and leave?"

"Go take it off you big baby."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were at the airport when they saw a little girl who was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses running at them with Lorelai and Luke right behind her. Tristan picked her up and she wrapped her little arms around him. She leaned over and hugged her mom before he put her on the ground. Lorelai put her sunglasses on top of her head before hugging them both. Luke walked over to them and he hugged Rory and shook Tristan's hand.

"So what hotel are we staying at?"

"Mom we rented a three bedroom house." She looked over at Tristan who was holding Reyna again.

"So we have to share a house together again?"

"Yep for a week then we go back to our boring lives." They walked over to the baggage claim, and then they left to go back to the house.

"What have you two been doing daddy?" Reyna had her head on his shoulder she had not let him go since they got to the house.

"Just relaxing baby." He was rubbing her back. "We have something to tell you, but it's a secret."

"I like secrets." Rory was sitting right beside the two and she leaned over.

"You're going to be a big sister." Reyna looked over at Rory and then over to Tristan.

"She means that mommy is having a baby." She smiled and then hugged her mother as Lorelai walked into the living room.

"Grandma mommy is having a baby." Reyna yelled running over to her.  
"Rey that was a secret." Lorelai looked over at her daughter and she was smiling. She ran over and hugged Rory.

"How long have you known?"

"About a week or so."

"And you didn't tell me." She put her hands on her hips and Reyna done the same thing.

"I wanted to tell Tristan first this time."

"Fine." She sat down and crossed her arms over her chest. Reyna walked over to her and hugged her.

"All better now?"

"Yep all better now thank you Reyna."

"Daddy can we go to the beach please?"

"Yea go get dressed." Rory took her hand as they walked into the bedroom. Lorelai looked over at Tristan who had a smile on his face.

"The last time I remember that look on your face was when Rory first agreed to go out with you and you came to my house with the same smile on your face." She walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm glad it was with you Tristan. Since the first I meet you and saw the way you loved my daughter I've always wanted her to marry you."

"Me too, hey Lorelai does this mean I can call you mom." She looked over at him and just smiled and walked into the same room as Reyna and Rory.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Lorelai were sitting in folding chairs as Tristan and Reyna were building a sandcastle.

"Luke why are you shorts flannel?" Rory was laughing as she said it.

"Talk to your mom was the one who picked them out."

"He could wear his shirt so I get him the next best thing so he fills like home." Rory laughed as Reyna came running away from Tristan, she ran behind Rory's chair laughing.

"Save me mommy."

"Sorry Reyna you're on your own with daddy." She took off running again as Tristan went after her. He picked her up and they were walking towards the water, she saw Tristan telling her something and she nodded. He put her on his back and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he started into the water. The waves splashed up on them as she saw Reyna laughing as he jumped into them. After a few minutes, Reyna came running over to Rory who wrapped a towel around her.

"Did you see me mommy I was in the water?"

"Yea I saw you in the water." Tristan walked over to them and shook his head sending water everywhere. "Tristan." He laughed before grabbing another towel and sitting down beside her.

"Where's your mom?"

"Went to find coffee."

"Why did Luke have to go for?"

"She said she needed his noise since he makes the best coffee in the world, between their two noises they could find her a good cup of coffee." He laughed as Reyna moved onto his lap the towel was still around her.

"Can we move here?" They both laughed some.

"Rey do you really want to move away from grandma?"

"Well she can move here too."

"What about Preston they can't move here since they just moved into there new home."

"Well then we can't move here I don't want to leave Preston since he doesn't have any other friends."

"How about the next time we go to the park we take Preston and you can introduce him to your friends?" Rory said and she nodded.

"Can we go to the park the very first day we get home?"

"Yea we can."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Sorry for the wait I took a little break from the story and when I came back I made this a filler chapter sorry. Only a couple more chapters left in the story the next chapter will skip ahead some time. Once again thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

"Why can't I go to the same school as Preston?" Rory was fixing the tie on Reyna's outfit she had answered the same question a hundred times or so it seemed.

"Like I said before Reyna you're going to school in Hartford and he is staying here in Stars Hollow."

"Well I want to stay her then I don't want to go to school in Hartford." She stomped her foot down on the floor.

"You know when I first went to school in Hartford I didn't want to go either, but I'm glad I did, you know why?" She shook her head no and Rory smiled at her. "I mate your father at that school so if grandma wouldn't have made me go I wouldn't have meet your father and you little girl wouldn't be here right now with us." She finished the tie, stood up she was about three months along, and was starting to show some. She held out her jacket and Reyna slipped it on and walked over to the mirror.

"I look goofy mom."

"You look nice Reyna now go down stairs and eat with your father." She huffed before walking downstairs.

"Are you ready fro school Rey?"

"I want to go to school with Preston."

"Why?" She looked over at her father thinking. "He has other friends right?" She nodded and he could see she was getting upset. "Rey he won't forget about you I promise." She nodded again. "Just think about this after you get home you two can sit down and talk about what happened at your schools and neither one will know what happened until after the story is over."

"That would make a better story." Tristan nodded and picked up two boxes of cereal.

"What kind do you want?"

"Honeycomb." Tristan poured her a bowel and she sat down and ate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan pulled up to the school and Reyna was still sitting in the car looking at the school.

"Are you ready for this Rey?"

"Not really but I want to go inside. Are you coming with me?"

"Sorry honey you have to do this on your own." She nodded before hugging her father and walking out of the car. She walked into her homeroom and saw the other kids dressed as she was. Some girls were walking over to her and looking at her.

"Who are you?"

"Reyna DuGrey who are you?"

"I'm Mary, this is Peyton, and this is Kirsten."

"Nice to meet you."

"Want to sit with us?" Reyna nodded and followed them.

"Class welcome I'm Mrs. Matthews and I will be your teacher. "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory just got a call from the hospital Lucy had went into labor and she was the only on Lucy wanted with her.

"Are you Rory DuGrey?"

"Yes is everything alright?"

"I'm Dr. James Lucy's doctor could we speak to you in privet?" She nodded and followed the doctor down the hall.

"Is she and the baby alright?"

"The baby is alright a boy but Lucy lost a lot of blood during childbirth and she is resting right now." Rory felt the tears coming to her eyes they might not have meet the way Rory would've like but they had became friends lately.

"Will she be okay?"

"Yea she should make a full recovery. Do you know where we can get in touch with the father?" She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Would you like to do it or should we?"

"I can thank you. Could you call me if she wakes up?"

"Yea would you like to see the baby?" She nodded and they walked down to the nursery. He pointed at the boy in the far left of the room. He had a small patch of black hair on top of his head and looking around.

"I'll go get his father and bring him here right away."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The short drive to her grandparents felt like an all day trip to her right now. She wasn't even sure if he still lived her with them. She knocked on the door and Jess opened it.

"We need to go now."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Lucy just had your son and she lost a lot of blood, you need to come and sign papers for the child." He was just looking at her before she grabbed his arm and pulled him to her car.

They walked into the hospital and start to the nursery. She pointed to his son and he was smiling as the doctor walked over to them.

"Dr. James this is Jess Mariano the father of Lucy's baby."

"Mr. Mariano could you come with me."

"Dr. what room is Lucy in?"

"She's in ICU family only." He saw the look she gave him her sad eyes. "Just tell them you're her sister they should believe you."

"Thank you doctor." She looked over her shoulder and saw the two talking and Jess was nodding his head.

She has spent about four hours in the room with Lucy after calling Tristan and telling him what had happened. Lucy hooked up to IVs and a breathing machine she was setting down beside her and holding her hand. She felt her hand move some and she looked up and saw Lucy's eyes were barley open.

"Welcome back I'll go get your doctor." She got up and Lucy grabbed her arm without even having to hear her question. "The baby is doing great you have a healthy baby boy." She saw tears in Lucy's eyes as she walked out of the room. The doctor walked into the room, looked over everything, and took the breathing tube out.

"You gave us a scare Lucy how are you filling?"

"I want to see my baby." Her voice was cracking and low.

"I'll have the nurse bring him right in." Rory sat back down.

"They had me get Jess to sign papers sorry."

"Is he still here?" She shook her head no, as the door opened and the nurse rolled in the baby, picking him up, and handing him to Lucy.

"Ma'ma we are going to need to know his name."

"Steven Jacob Mariano." The nurse nodded and wrote the name down before leaving the room.

"Gave him Jess's last name."

"He is the father no matter what he or I say."

"I'm going to call Luke I'll be right back."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory walked inside the house it was time for Tristan and Reyna to come home she was tired. Laying down on the couch, she closed her eyes until the front door opened and she heard running.

"Mommy I had so much fun today, I meet these three girls and they asked me to sit beside them and I did all day. I got books for when I have homework. They even gave me homework for you and daddy to do tonight." She handed the papers to Rory who was sitting up and looking over them. "Can I go over to Preston's house and tell him all about school and see how his day went?"

"Call him dad first and ask him and get changed out of your uniform." Reyna was already in the kitchen looking for the phone. Tristan sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her.

"How are Lucy and the baby doing?"

"Good Liz came with Luke and she is going to stay with Lucy for a few days to help out."

"Go to bed and get some rest I can take Reyna over to Dean's place and pick her up." She nodded and kissed him before walking upstairs.

"Daddy cans Preston come over here?" She walked out of the kitchen and Tristan looked over at her.

"Yea but you guys have to be quite mommy is going to be sleeping." She walked back into the kitchen.

Lindsey and Preston knocked on the door and Reyna was the on who opened the door up, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room.

"What time does he need to get home?"

"Around six so he can eat and get his bath." Tristan nodded as she waved to Preston before walking back to her car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around nine when he got Reyna to bed she was still talking about school he was sitting at his desk downstairs doing some paper work when he heard Rory walking into the room.

"Fill better?" She just nodded and sat down beside him.

"What time did she go to sleep?"

"About an hour ago." He took the glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

"Tired?"

"I use to remember when we would go out and party all night and still be able to pass the big test the next day."

"I never done that I was always well rested before taking any test."

"I know no matter if you thought a pop quiz was going to happen you stayed in and read the whole book."

"I'm hungry what are you going to cook me?"

"What ever you want."

"Blueberry pancakes from Luke's."

"Rory its ten o clock Luke isn't open anymore."

"So walk over and get me my pancakes he will make them for me."

"I can make them for you."

"I want Luke's not Tristan's but Luke's." He looked over at her before grabbing his shoes.

"Anything else?"

"Some bacon extra crispy."

"Anything else?"

"Nope that all tell Luke I said hi."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was standing outside of Luke's diner knocking on the door. Lights came on, Lorelai walked downstairs holding a bat, and Luke was right in front of her. They saw it was Tristan, she laid the bat down on the counter, and Luke unlocked the door.

"Blueberry pancakes and extra crispy bacon." Luke said as he looked at him.

"How did you know?"

"Same thing she wanted with Reyna." When it left Luke's mouth, they both saw Tristan closed his eyes and nodded. "Sorry." He walked back into the kitchen as Tristan sat down beside Lorelai.

"She would always make Jess come over her at all hours of the night and wake Luke up to cook for her."

"She's luck that Luke loves her or he would blow a gasket."

"How did Reyna like school?" He rolled his eyes and she laughed at him.

"Couldn't get her to stop talking about school."

"She meet anyone?" Lorelai walked over to the coffeemaker and turned it on.

"The next Paris or so it would seem like."

"That should be fun to watch over the years." The door opened and Kirk walked inside and sat down at a table. "This should be fun to watch." She said and handed Tristan a cup of coffee. When the food was done, Luke walked out form the back and sat the container down between Lorelai and Tristan.

"Kirk what the hell are you doing here?"

"The lights were on and I saw Tristan and Lorelai in here so I thought you were open. Is this breakfast of dinner time?"

"Kirk we are closed now get out of here."

"You gave him food and they're drinking coffee."

"The food is for Rory and Lorelai was spending the night here now get out." Kirk walked over to the counter and was about to take the food.

"Kirk if you take that Rory is going to kill you." He just looked at her. "Remember what happen the last time you took her pancakes?"

"My arm still hurts during rain storms." He was moving his arm up and down.

"She went to his house and grabbed his arm and almost pulled it out of the joint." Tristan laughed some. His phone rang.

"Yea."

"Where's my food you should be here by now and I should be eating my wounderful food."

"Your food Kirk is trying to take it." He saw the look in Kirks eyes.

"Well give him the phone."

"She wants to talk to you." Kirk took the phone and all the color drained from his face. He handed the phone back to Tristan and took off running.

"Hurry up Tris I'm really hungry."

"I'm on my way."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I wanted to show the Jess and Lucy baby thing since it was a big part of getting Rory and Tristan together. Next chapter will be the last one showing Rory giving birth and maybe somemore of Lucy and Jess. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Last chapter thanks for reading and reviewing**

Tristan was watching her sleep his hand was rubbing her stomach he spent many of nights doing this. The pregnancy wasn't always smooth for the couple but they worked everything out as always. Reyna was having fun helping her mom around the house and also having a blast at school, but what she liked the most was of course talking to Preston about everything that happened to her. He was over here as much as he was home it seemed like to him. His thoughts went back to his sleeping wife now she made sure he was involved in everyway with this child and he loved her more for that.

"Daddy are you awake?" He looked up and saw Reyna standing in the doorway looking at him her teddy bear was touching the ground as it always did. He looked over at the clock and saw it was three in the morning.

"What's wrong Rey?" He whispered and saw her eyes had tears in them.

"I had a bad dream." He moved out from the covers, walked over to her, and picked her up and she cried some.

"Always remember Rey that dreams can't hurt you and that nothing is real in them." He was rubbing her back

"But at grandma's house I saw on a movie where this really ugly guy who had a claw and he does bad things in the kids dreams."

"I can't believe she let you watch that."

"I walked out while she was watching it. She never saw me."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No." He closed the door to the bedroom. "How is everything going to change when mommy has the baby?" They walked downstairs and he sat her down on the counter.

"I don't know Rey, but just remember that no matter what mommy and daddy will always love."

"I know." He sat a pack of cookies on the beside her and handed her a cookie as he sat down on the stool right beside her. "If mommy saw me on the counter she would be mad."

"Good thing mommy is asleep then." She laughed until the light came on and standing at the doorway was the mom, with on hand on her stomach and the other on her back looking at them. Tristan pulled Reyna on to his lap as she grabbed another cookie.

"What are two doing eating my cookies?" Reyna pointed at Tristan who looked down at her.

"Trader." She laughed as Rory walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk and walked over to them.

"Can I have some milk mommy?"

"Yea." She sat two glasses and poured the milk out.

"When are you having the baby?"

"In a few weeks honey."

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet." She sat down on the other stool beside Tristan and Reyna. "What are you two doing up?"

"Rey had a bad dream, and before you say it Lorelai was watching Nightmare on Elm Street, and she walked in without her knowing."

"I'll talk to her about watching them movies when Reyna is around."

"What are you doing up mommy?" She took a drink of milk.

"I woke up when your dad left the bed." Reyna yawned and put her head on Tristan's shoulder.

"Sorry I woke you up." She kissed him before taking the cups to the sink and rinsing them out.

"Take her to bed and I will be up in a few minutes."

He was rushing into the hospital after having just gotten the call from Lorelai that Rory went into labor. He had left the meeting and his father stepped in and took everything over. Stepped off the elevator and walked over to where his mom was sitting. She pointed him done the hall and he saw Lorelai's head poke out from a room. Running to the room Lorelai grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. He walked over to Rory who was looking at him and a sigh of relief came out of her mouth.

"You made it."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything." He kissed her forehead and took her hand. The doctor walked inside the room and smiled at Tristan. They had been in the room now for a few hours and then the doctor walked into the room. She cheek over everything and looked at Rory.

"You ready to be a mom again?" She just nodded and they wheeled her out of the room.

* * *

Lorelai was at the school standing beside her Jeep waiting for Reyna. After Tristan had gotten to the hospital, she left to come, pick her up, and take her to the hospital. A woman walked over to her with a strange look on her face. 

"Who are you here to pick up?" She looked over at the woman.

"Who are you here to pick up?"

"My daughter."

"Your daughter."

"Yes now what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my next husband, you can never start to young, but you already knew that right?"

"Excuse me, what did you just say to me?"

"We were just talking about your young husband, what your hearing is going bad?"

"At least I have a husband."

"And you have more boyfriends then I do right?" She looked over again at Lorelai. "I'm here picking up my granddaughter."

"Kind of young to be a grandmother?"

"Kind of old to have a daughter who goes here?" The two women were stirring down each other when the bell rang and kids started to walk out of the school. She saw Reyna was talking to the girl who Tristan said was going to be the next Paris. Reyna walked over to Lorelai and the other girl walked over to the women who Lorelai had been fighting with.

"Grandma this is my friend Mary Honeycutt." Lorelai smiled at the little girl who waved.

"Mom this is Reyna DuGrey." She smiled at Reyna who also waved.

"Did you say DuGrey, are you related to Tristan DuGrey?"

"Yep he's my daddy." She handed Lorelai her bag who sat it down in the back of the Jeep

"Your daughter is Rory DuGrey?"

"Yep. Lorelai Gilmore."

"And you're a Gilmore, I'm so sorry about what I said earlier."

"Thanks, come on Reyna we have to get you to the hospital. Your mommy is having the baby." Her eyes got big and ran to the passenger side of the Jeep. Lorelai was still standing by the car.

"Come on grandma light a fire under yourself." She walked over to the drivers side, got in, and looked back at the woman.

"I meant everything I said to you." She took off leaving them behind.

* * *

She walked into the hospital and over to her other grandmother and they hugged. She was looking for Tristan, but of course couldn't find him.

"Where is my daddy?"

"Honey he is with mommy."

"Can I go see them?"

"Not until mommy has the baby."

"How long is that going to take?"

"Nobody knows Rey." She nodded and pulled her schoolwork out of her bag and started to work.

"So if no one knows how does the baby?"

"It just does Rey." She was writing on some paper.

After only a few minutes, Reyna saw Tristan walking out into the waiting room smiling. Reyna ran up to him and he picked her up and kissed her forehead. Lorelai and his mom walked over to him just waiting for him to say something.

"Well boy or girl?"

"Boy, eight pounds nine ounces and twenty three inches long."

"I have a brother?"

"Yep you have a little brother."

"Can I see mommy?"

"Yea you we have to give her a few minutes until she is back in the room." She nodded as they walked over to her stuff. "Get your stuff gathered up and mommy should be back into her room." She put her books back in her bag, he grabbed her jacket, and they walked down the hall. Rory was in her bed eyes half open and she smiled when Reyna walked over to her.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi baby girl." She leaned in so only Rory could hear her.

"I have a brother."

"I know." They both laughed as the door opened and the nurse had a blue blanket in her arms. She handed the baby to his mother and Reyna looked at the little boy. "Reyna this is your brother."

"What's his name?"

"We haven't given him one yet. What is your suggestion?"

"How about name him after grandpa Janlan?" She looked over at Tristan who smiled some.

"Dayshaun Janlan DuGrey." Tristan said and Rory nodded as Lorelai knocked on the door and the two grandmothers walked inside of the room.

"What is his name?" Lorelai asked as Tristan picked him up and showed him off to the two women.

"Dayshaun Janlan DuGrey." Reyna said with a smile on her face.

"Your grandfather would be proud Tristan."

"I know mom." He looked down at his son and smiled everything he had ever wanted was now his a great wife, two great and healthy children, a house with a white fence, the only thing missing was the family dog he would have to talk to Rory about that later.

* * *

That's it I want to thank everyone who reviewed any chapter in this story. 


End file.
